COMMANDO
by Dianzu
Summary: Park Chanyeol—mantan Kolonel Kemiliteran Korea Selatan harus menerima kenyataan pahit ketika sang anak—Park Jihoon diculik oleh anak buahnya yang berkhianat. Demi menyelamatkan Jihoon, Chanyeol harus membunuh seorang presiden. [on-going; chanbaek / exo, wanna one]
1. chapter 1: Kill the President

Truk sampah berkeliling didaerah perumahan kota Seoul. Jalanan terlihat sangat sepi tak berpenghuni. Suara mobil dibesarkan agar orang-orang tahu jika hari ini waktunya membuang sampah. Sepasang kekasih yang masih didalam mimpi merasa terusik dengan suara truk, mereka terbangun.

"Ugh, siapa yang membunyikan klakson sepagi ini?!" Kim Jongdae yang masih setengah sadar merasa terganggu.

"Eummm, mungkin itu truk sampah." sahut sang istri yang bernama Kim Minseok—masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Sampah? Dihari selasa?"

"Mungkin mereka merubah jadwal. Sana, buang sampah-sampah di dapur." ucap Minseok, lalu kembali terlelap.

Jongdae yang mau tak mau pun harus membuka mata sepenuhnya. Mengambil beberapa kantong plastik, lalu berjalan keluar menuju truk yang masih berkeliling. "Hei, tunggu!"

Mobil sampah berhenti. Lalu perlahan, berjalan mundur. Mendekat pada sesosok pria dengan piayama yang masih dikenakan. Lelaki itu tersenyum, "Kukira kalian mati tertembak karena sudah beberapa minggu ini tak terlihat." canda lelaki itu.

Dua orang keluar dari dalam truk. Mereka berpakaian petugas sampah, sembari membawa sebuah pistol. Menatap lekat pria yang mengenakan piyama, "Kau lah yang harus mati."

 _DOR_

Peluru menembus jantung Jongdae bertubi-tubi. Petugas sampah menembak tiada ampun, sampah badan itu berlumuran darah. Lelaki itu tewas ditempat. Meninggalkan baju bernoda merah dengan sampah yang berserakan dijalan.

.

.

.

.

 **COMMANDO**

 **Main cast:**

 **[Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun] Park Jihoon, and other.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Remake film 'Commando'**

 **WARN! GS for _uke_ , OOC, TYPO, ParodyAU!**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Udara dekat gunung terasa sangat sejuk, menerpa kulit setiap orang dengan lembut. Pohon-pohon bergoyang mengikuti arah angin. Kapak tajam itu terangkat keatas langit, lalu dihempaskan kebawah. Memotong beberapa kayu pohon untuk persediaan baham bakar menyambut musim dingin.

Kayu jati terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian, lalu dikumpulkan disebelah kanan. Lelaki itu masih setia memegang kapak besar, menatap besi tajam itu lekat. Terpantul bayangan seorang gadis mendekat padanya. Ia waspada, mencengkram kapak keras. Mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang seseorang dibelakang.

Otot-otot bisep serta keringat mengucur deras di kulit. Membuat sesiapapun akan menjerit ketika melihatnya. Bagaimana tubuh nan kekar itu bekerja, bagaimana bisep keras itu terayun-ayun. Bayangkan jika kau bergelayut manja pada bisep tangan keras itu.

Kapak tajam kembali diayunkan keatas langit. Bersiap menyerang seseorang dibelakang, lalu ia menghadap kearah belakang. Melepas besi tajam itu keatas tanah coklat, lalu mengangkat tubuh seorang gadis berumur 10 tahun.

"HAHAHA AYAH, TURUNKAN AKU!" anak gadis itu tertawa lebar, meraung-raung untuk diturunkan. Sang ayah tertawa, ia lalu menurunkan sang buah hati.

Park Chanyeol tertawa, sang anak gadis berusaha menggelitik perut sang ayah. "HOHO JIHOON, AYAH MENYERAH."

Gadis bernama Park Jihoon semakin tertawa, "Weeek, kejar Aku, ayah!"

Jihoon berlari menghindari sang ayah, Chanyeol sedikit tertawa lalu mengejar sang buah hati berlari.

Mungkin kalian akan bertanya-tanya siapa mereka. Lelaki itu bernama Park Chanyeol. Pria dewasa berumur 38 tahun, berstatus sebagai _single parents—_ dikarenakan sang istri yang bernama Luhan sudah meninggal karena mengalami pendarahan ketika melahirkan buah hati mereka. Park Jihoon adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki. Berstatus mantan komandan pasukan militer.

Kenapa ia memutuskan berhenti menjadi komandan? Karena ia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama anak gadisnya. Toh, lagipula ia sudah memiliki usaha kafetaria di daerah gunung—Chanyeol memilih tinggal jauh dari keramaian kota setelah Luhan meninggal. Dan lelaki itu tak pernah menyesali keputusan yang ia buat.

Hari-harinya sangat bahagia. Ia bisa melihat pertumbuhan sang anak dengan baik. Lelaki Park selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama Jihoon. Ia memancing, berenang, berlatih bela diri, apapun itu ia lakukan bersama Park Jihoon.

Park Chanyeol adalah ayah idaman.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari menyambut dunia. Udara sejuk serta pandangan hijau di pegunungan membuat siapapun yang menatap akan terasa rileks. Park Chanyeol meregangkan tangan selebar-lebarnya, menatap gunung yang terlampau besar dari jendela rumah. Ia meregangkan otot beberapa kali. Menatap sang anak gadis yang masih sibuk membuat roti isi untuk sarapan pagi mereka.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju dapur, berniat untuk membuat teh hangat. Mata hitamnya melihat sebuah kertas terpampang di kaca lemari yang bertuliskan _'I love you, dad.'_

Lelaki berlesung pipit itu tersenyum menatap sang anak. Ia mendekat kearah Jihoon, lalu mengecup pipi gembulnya lembut, " _I love you too,_ Jihoonie."

Jihoon terkekeh mendengar ucapan sang ayah. Ia segera membawa sarapan pagi ke meja makan. "Sarapan sudah siap."

Gadis manis itu duduk dikursi. Menatap indahnya gunung berhiaskan embun-embun yang mengelilingi. Memakan roti isi daging dengan susu coklat memang sangat nikmat. Chanyeol membaca koran pagi, sembari meminum teh hangat. "Kenapa mereka tidak memanggilnya ' _Girl George'_ saja? Itu pasti akan mengurangi kebingungan."

Jihoon tersenyum, memandang koran lama yang sedang dibaca sang ayah, "Ayah, itu sudah kuno."

Sang ayah hanya terkekeh. Menaruh koran lama diatas meja, "Saat ayah masih kecil dan _rock 'n' roll_ mulai masuk ke Jerman Timur, pihak komunis mengatakan itu subversif. Mungkin mereka ada benarnya juga."

Chanyeol mengambil roti isi diatas piring. Lalu melahapnya tenang. Roti berisikan daging memang sangat sedap dibuat sarapan. Dengan teh hangat, dan udara sejuk.

Mata kehitaman Chanyeol menatap keluar jendela. Melihat sesatu yang besar terbang diawan-awan. Ah, itu helikopter. Tapi, milik siapa? Kenapa benda besar itu seperti ingin mendarat didepan rumahnya?

Jihoon yang menatap wajah bingung sang ayah bertanya, "Ayah, ada apa?"

Pemuda Park tak menjawab. Ia bangkit dari kursi, mendekat kearah jendela untuk melihat lebih jelas helikopter berwarna hijau mendarat dipekarangan rumah.

"Kenapa helikopter militer datang kesini? Ayah bilang, ayah tidak akan pergi lagi, ayah kan sudah pensiun." ucap Jihoon sembari meremas pakaian yang dikenakan Chanyeol.

"Ayah tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, sayang." sahut Chanyeol.

"Janji?" ucap Jihoon, mata bulat itu berbinar-binar menatap sang ayah.

Chanyeol tersenyum, digendongnya sang anak perempuan. Mengusap lembut pipi gembul nan mulus milik Jihoon. "Ayah berjanji."

Mereka berdua menatap helikopter yang semakin dekat. Benda besar itu mengelilingi sekitar rumah Park Chanyeol. Berusaha mencari tempat untuk mendarat diatas tanah tandus dekat gunung. Pohon-pohon bergoyang akibat angin kencang yang berasal dari baling-baling helikopter. Benda milik militer Korea Selatan itu mendarat sempurnah didepan rumah.

Keluarlah sosok berpakaian jenderal. Mesin helikopter dibiarkan menyala. Sang jenderal berjalan dengan tegap bersama dua tentara dibelakang yang siap menjaga. "Kang Daniel, Kim Jaehwan. Amankan daerah sini."

Dua tentara itu berjalan mendekat kearah rumah Chanyeol. Sembari membawa senjata ditangan mereka.

Jenderal itu menatap sekeliling, "Chanyeol? Chanyeol, apa kau didalam?"

Lelaki bertubuh tegap ini semakin mendekat kerumah pemuda Park, "Chanyeol, keluarlah. Ini aku Oh Sehun."

Rumah yang terbuat dari kayu jati itu terlihat tenang. Sepi dan senyap, seperti tak ada sesiapapun yang menghuni. Jenderal bernama Oh Sehun itu mencari sosok tinggi dengan telinga lebar.

Sebuah tangan dengan tiba-tiba mengambil pistol yang terletak di saku Sehun. Pemuda itu terlonjak kaget, ia menghadap kebelang.

"Aku tahu." ucap Chanyeol sembari tersenyum. Memamerkan lesung pipit yang amat dalam.

Sehun tersenyum, lalu menepuk bahu Chanyeol. "Sunyi dan mematikan. Masih sama seperti dulu."

Pemuda Park terkekeh mendengar ucapan sang mantan atasan, "Tidak sebaik Anda. Anda kan yang melatihku."

"Aku sudah mulai berkarat." ucap Sehun, ia kemudian menaruh kembali pistol dalam saku.

Sosok gadis kecil berjalan keluar rumah. Menghampiri dua orang pria dewasa yang masih bercakap-cakap. Sehun tersenyum, "Jihoon, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik." jawab Jihoon tersenyum. Lalu berjalan menghampiri sang ayah.

Jenderal berambut hitam mengusap lembut rambut Jihoon. "Jihoon, aku mau bicara dengan ayahmu, oke?"

Park Jihoon terlihat cemberut. Ia tak ingin sang ayah kembali menjadi komandan militer. Itu berarti pemuda tinggi itu akan meninggalkan dirinya sendirian dirumah. Jihoon tidak mau.

"Jihoon."

Suara berat sang ayah memanggil namanya. Gadis kecil dengan pipi tebal itu menengok keatas, menatap wajah tampan sang ayah yang terpancar sinar matahari. Ia menghembuskan nafas pasrah, "Baiklah."

Jihoon masuk kedalam rumah. Meninggalkan Chanyeol bersama Sehun diluar. Sang jenderal membuka topi kebanggaannya. "Chanyeol, kita sedang punya masalah."

Mereka berjalan menjauh dari rumah. Sehun kembali bercakap, "Seseorang sudah membunuh anak buahmu."

Chanyeol segera menatap wajah sang jenderal, "Kau sudah memberi mereka identitas baru, kan?"

Pemuda berwajah datar kembali mengangguk, "Ya, tapi pasti ada yang membocorkannya. Kim Jongdae, Wu Yifan.. mereka semua telah terbunuh."

Pemuda berlesung pipit tak percaya. Semua kaki tangannya mati secara mendadak, "Kenapa seperti itu?"

"Kau sudah menciptakan banyak musuh diseluruh dunia. Hal itu bisa saja dilakukan oleh orang-orang Korea Utara, Cina, Amerika Selatan, atau bahkan kelompok-kelompok teroris."

Sehun menundukkan kepala. Menatap beberapa kerikil penuh debu berjejeran ditanah. Ia berhenti melangkah, menatap lekat wajah Park Chanyeol, "Mereka pasti memburumu."

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang, "Tapi aku sudah memulai hidup baru disini."

"Kamu pasti akan menikmatinya, aku janji. Aku akan berkoordinasi dengan orang-orang federal. Kita akan menangkap _bajingan-bajingan_ itu sebelum mereka mendekatimu." ucap Sehun penuh keyakinan.

Mata hitam sang jenderal menatap dua tentara yang masih Setia berdiri didepan rumah, "Sementara itu, biarkan Daniel dan Jaehwan yang berjaga disini."

Chanyeol menatap tentara asuhan sang jenderal, "Apa mereka tangguh?"

"Sangat tangguh, tapi tidak setangguh dirimu." sahut Sehun.

Sang jenderal kembali menepuk pundak Chanyeol. Pemuda berstatus _single parents_ itu tersenyum. Sedangkan dari kejauhan, sang anak perempuan masih melihat interaksi antara sang jenderal dengan mantan kolonel militer—katakanlah gadis berumur 10 tahun itu tak suka.

Oh Sehun kembali memakai topi kebanggaannya. Ia berjalan masuk kedalam helikopter yang masih nyala. Sekilas, ia melambaikan tangan pada Chanyeol. Pemuda Park membalas lambaian tangan sang jenderal.

Helikopter sang jenderal mulai terbang. Meninggalkan rumah ditengah gunung. Hembusan angin mulai mereda ketika benda terbang itu menjauh dari rumah. Chanyeol hanya menatap kepergian sang jenderal. Jihoon datang menghampiri ayah berbadan kekar. Menatap helikopter yang mulai menjauh.

"Apakah berarti buruk?" Jihoon menatap sang ayah yang lebih tinggi.

Chanyeol menatap wajah manis darah dagingnya, "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, kalau itu maksudmu."

Jihoon memeluk pinggang kekar Chanyeol. Merasakan bau maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh sang ayah. "Berarti mereka tidak terlalu buruk."

Mata hitam Park Chanyeol menatap tebing gunung yang berdiri kokoh. Burung-burung berterbangan secara bersama. Ia sangat nyaman tinggal disini. Kepalanya menengok kearah kiri, kesebuah semak-semak belukar yang tumbuh didepan rumah. Tumbuhan liar itu bergoyang, Chanyeol segera menggendong tubuh mungil sang anak. Lalu masuk kedalam rumah secara tergesa-gesa.

Sebuah peluru menghantam rumah Chanyeol. Seseorang menembak secara bertubi-tubi. Kaca rumah pecah seiring banyaknya peluru yang merambah. Kim Jaehwan tertembak, ia tewas di tempat. Daniel segera menembak kearah semak-semak, namun sebuah peluru menghantam lengan kirinya.

Ia tumbang, dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, Daniel merangkak masuk kedalam rumah. Berusaha melindungi diri dari serangan peluru yang semakin brutal. Chanyeol memeluk erat Jihoon, ia tak akan membiarkan sang anak terluka sedikitpun.

Chanyeol menatap Daniel yang menahan sakit, "Seberapa parah lukamu?"

"A-aku bisa bertahan." jawab Daniel—masih memegangi tangan kiri yang terluka.

"Aku akan ambil senjataku digudang. Tetap waspada, mungkin mereka akan segera masuk." ucap sang mantan kolonel.

Daniel mengangguk. Mereka kembali menundukkan kepala, serangan musuh semakin menjadi-jadi. Peluru menghantam pot bunga yang terjejer rapi. Membuat dalam rumah berantakan—ah, itu bukan masalah sekarang. Yang penting dirinya harus bisa membasmi para _bajingan_ itu diluar lalu menyelamatkan semua orang.

"Tetap ikuti arah angin. Dengan tiupan udara kita bisa tahu kedatangan mereka." ucap Chanyeol.

Daniel menatap tajam, "Ikuti arah angin? Kau pikir aku bisa mencium kedatangan mereka?"

"Tapi aku bisa." sahut Chanyeol cepat.

Lelaki itu mengusap lembut punggung sang anak, "Oke Jihoon, pergi ke kamar dan sembunyi disana. Ayah akan kembali."

Jihoon segera bangkit, lalu berlarian menuju kamar. Sedangkan Chanyeol langsung berlari menuju gudang—dimana peralatan senjata semua ada disana. Daniel masih merintih kesakitan, tangannya semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah segar.

Chanyeol membuka gudang kasar, ia segera menekan beberapa tombol lalu membukanya. Mengambil sebuah pistol dan senjata lainnya. Sedangkan Jihoon mengumpat dibawah kasur. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat, belum pernah selama hidupnya gadis itu melihat aksi tembak-menembak secara langsung.

Mata itu membulat ketika sebuah sepatu hitam menapakkan kakinya di lantai kamar. Sepatu itu berhenti didepan kasur. Jihoon berteriak dalam hati, ia ketakutan sekarang.

Chanyeol segera melompat memasuki rumah. Dengan senjata ditangan, ia siap menembak siapapun yang berani melukai putri kecilnya. Ia menatap Daniel yang sudah tewas. Matanya menangkap sosok pria yang dengan santainya duduk diatas kursi meja makan sambil memegang sebuah surat—yang Jihoon tempel dilemari makan tadi pagi.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Chanyeol dingin.

"Pria lembut akhirnya datang juga. Kita tidak bisa membicarakan masalah ini kalau kau masih mengacungkan senjata diwajahku." ucap pria dengan pakaian serba coklat.

Chanyeol masih mengacungkan senjata. Ia menatap tajam pria yang dengan asyiknya duduk diatas kursi, "Putrimu aman. Kolonel. Kalau kau ingin dia tetap seperti itu, semua terserah padamu. Orang-orangku punya urusan denganmu."

Mantan kolonel segera menatap jendela, melihat dua mobil hitam melesat pergi dari rumahnya. _Sial,_ ia mengumpat dalam hati. Anaknya telah dibawa pergi. Dan si _brengsek_ ini masih mengoceh tak jelas.

"Kalau kau mau putrimu kembali, sebaiknya kau bekerja sama. Benar kan?" ucap sang pria dengan wajah tenang.

Park Chanyeol kembali menatap pria tersebut, sembari mengacungkan senjata. "Salah."

Satu peluru berhasil menembak otak sang pria. Kursi terjatuh kebelakang, pemuda berpakaian coklat itu tewas dengan keningnya yang bolong. Darah mengalir deras dikulit putih.

Chanyeol segera keluar dari rumah. Ia menatap dua mobil yang berjalan semakin cepat. Kaki panjang melangkah menuju mobil biru miliknya—dan _sialnya_ lagi mesin mobil itu sudah dirusak. Ah, Chanyeol tak peduli. Ia tetap mendorong mobil itu sampai turunan. Dengan sekuat tenaga, sampai urat-urat menyembul dari otot bisep. Ia akan mengejar anaknya.

Mobil itu berjalan kebawah. Menabrak beberapa pohon dan ranting. Chanyeol memutar-mutar stir, berusaha mengendalikan mobil yang sudah mati. Gejolak batu membuatnya terbanting beberapa kali, pemuda Park tetap memaksa. Sampai mobil biru itu terjatuh didasar jurang yang tak terlalu dalam. Berguling membentur beberapa pohon, mobil itu terbakar.

Chanyeol segera keluar dari dalam mobil. Ia tak memperdulikan keadaan mobil tua yang sudah mengenaskan. Pemuda itu hanya ingin anaknya kembali. Dua mobil hitam berhenti, beberapa orang keluar dengan senjata mereka. Bersiap menembak Chanyeol kapanpun.

Beberapa orang mulai menghajar Chanyeol, dan pemuda itu membalas dengan serangan brutal. Memukul wajah serta tubuh orang-orang _brengsek_ yang sudah berani menculik anaknya. Pria tinggi itu terjatuh, seseorang menendang kaki dan punggungnya. Ia tergeletak diatas tanah kotor, satu orang memegangi leher Chanyeol erat. Berusaha menahan serangan si mantan kolonel.

Chanyeol masih berusaha melepaskan diri, namun ia segera diam. Terkejut, seseorang berdiri—dengan tubuh yang tinggi serta senyuman licik menghiasi wajahnya. "Yifan? Aku kira kau sudah—"

"Mati? Kau pasti salah." Wu Yifan berucap tenang. Menatap remeh sang mantan kolonel dengan sebuah pistol.

"Sejak kau mengeluarkanku dari unit kesatuan, aku selalu menanti waktu yang tepat untuk membalasmu."

Chanyeol menatap tajam. Yifan hanya memandang datar, "Kau tahu ini hari apa, Park?"

Pistol segera mengacung didepan Chanyeol, "Hari pembalasan."

Peluru mengenai tubuh Park Chanyeol. Pemuda itu menutup mata.

.

.

.

.

Remang-remang ia rasakan ketika membuka mata. Sebuah lampu bulat yang pertama kali tertangkap oleh pandangannya. Chanyeol merasakan tubuhnya diborgol diatas meja. Beberapa rantai mengikat tubuh kekar sang mantan kolonel.

Empat orang mengelilingi tubuh Chanyeol. Mereka adalah Yifan, Junmyeon, Jongin, dan Seungcheol. Menatap sengit pemuda Park yang terlilit borgol.

"Tranquilizers[1]." ucap Yifan menyeringai.

Seungcheol menghisap rokok kuat. Menatap Yifan yang dengan gegabah menahan tubuh Chanyeol, "Aku mau kau tetap sadar!"

Chanyeol berusaha melepaskan diri, "DIMANA JIHOON?!"

"Apa kau masih ingat denganku, Kolonel?" ucap Junmyeon dengan wajah dingin. Menatap sang kolonel yang masih tergeletak tak berdaya diatas meja.

Chanyeol memicingkan mata, lalu berucap dengan nada dingin. "Aku mengingatmu, _bajingan_. Terutama orang-orang yang sudah kau siksa dan kau bunuh."

"Kolonel Park, kau tidak paham sebuah negara seperti Val Verde—" ucap Junmyeon.

Pemuda Park berusaha tenang. Ia tak boleh bertindak gegabah sekarang.

"—itu adalah negara yang membutuhkan seorang presiden yang mengerti tentang arti kedisiplinan." lanjut Junmyeon.

"Kenapa kau mengatakannya padaku?" ucap Chanyeol.

Junmyeon berusaha mendudukkan diri diatas meja—samping Chanyeol diborgol dengan rantai. "Karena kau akan kembali ke Val Verde, dan kau akan membunuh presidennya lalu membantuku melakukan kudeta."

"Kau punya Yifan untuk melakukannya. Kedengarannya dia akan pensiun." sahut Chanyeol dingin.

"Karena Presiden Velasquez mempercayaimu, Kolonel. Setelah semua itu, dia akan mengangkatmu jadi pahlawan revolusi." ucap Junmyeon.

Pemuda dengan wajah angkuh kembali berbicara, "Kapten Yifan akan tinggal, bisa kami katakan, sedang mabuk." Junmyeon berbicara sembari tertawa.

"Ya, karena dia terlalu banyak menikmati pembunuhan." sahut Chanyeol dingin.

Yifan hanya menyeringai, "Hasil pelatihanmu, Park Chanyeol."

"Kau akan mendekati Presiden Velasquez, dan kau yang akan membunuhnya. Kami tidak punya banyak kendala untuk mencarimu. Kami sudah membuat berita, bahwa Kapten Yifan mati, jadi Jendral Oh pasti akan melindungimu. Dan itulah yang membawa kami padamu. Sekarang aku sudah mendapatkanmu, dan kau akan melakukan semua yang aku perintahkan." ucap Junmyeon panjang lebar.

Chanyeol semakin menatap sinis _bajingan_ didepannya, "Persetan denganmu."

Semua orang mengeluarkan _smirk_ , Yifan membuka pintu dengan kasar. Seungcheol menahan kepala Chanyeol—agar lelaki Park melihat apa yang terjadi.

Bola mata Chanyeol membulat. Anak perempuannya diikat diatas kursi roda. Mulutnya dibekap, Kim Mingyu dengan santai mendorong kursi roda menuju ruangan sang mantan kolonel berada. Jihoon menangis ketakutan.

"A-ayah.."

"Jihoonie."

"Hiks..." Park Jihoon mengeluarkan air mata. Menangis menatap sang ayah yang dibekap seperti anjing peliharaan.

Yifan menjambak rambut panjang Jihoon, lalu menodongkan sebuah pisau runcing ke leher mulus sang gadis.

"Dasar _bajingan_ kalian!" geram Chanyeol. Ingin ia mengamuk dan mencabik bola mata mereka satu persatu. Namun ia harus menahan diri. Keselamatan anaknya lebih berharga untuk saat ini.

Junmyeon kembali berjalan menuju Chanyeol, "Kalau kau membunuh Presiden Velasquez, aku akan mengembalikannya padamu. Tapi kalau kau berbuat macam-macam, aku janji akan mengirim potongan tubuhnya padamu."

Chanyeol hanya mampu menghembuskan nafas kasar. Ia tak ingin sang anak dicincang seperti daging babi. Jihoon semakin terisak, darah sedikit menetes dileher putihnya. Pisau itu melukai kulit Jihoon. Dan Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan kuat.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa helikopter mendarat didepan rumah Chanyeol. Mengangkat beberapa mayat yang ada didalam. Jenderal Oh Sehun menatap cemas semua orang. Dimana Chanyeol berada? Dan anaknya.. bahkan Sehun ingin mengumpat menatap kerusakan yang terjadi.

"Apa ada tanda keberadaan Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun lantang.

"Tidak ada _sir,_ hanya ada beberapa mayat." sahut salah satu tentara.

Sehun semakin cemas dibuat. Ia menatap tiga mayat yang tergeletak diatas tanah.

"Chanyeol... dimana kau."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/n:**

 **[1] Tranquilizers; obat penenang.**

 **Halo! Saya kembali dengan fanfiksi Chanbaek—ya walaupun Baekhyun-nya belum muncul disini wkwk. Fanfiksi ini remake dari film COMMANDO—adakah yang pernah nonton? Yang jadi pemeran utamanya Arnold Schwarzenegger.**

 **Mungkin dari kalian ada yang bertanya; "Kok suka banget sih remake film bertema berat kayak perang?"—hehe, saya ini tipe-tipe orang yang suka banget sama film action yang gak jauh-jauh dari pembunuhan berdarah-darah—saya akuin selera saya memang sedikit aneh wkwk. Entahlah, saya kurang suka dengan tema romance picisan—kalo pairnya straight. Kalo untuk yaoi maupun yuri saya suka semua wkwk.**

 **Untuk gambar Baekhyun gs dan Jihoon gs, itu saya boleh nemu di google wkwk.**

 **Yosh, semoga kalian menikmati fanfiksi ini. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)**

 **-levieren225**


	2. chapter 2: Rescue, begins

Udara di kota Seoul memang sangat sejuk. Banyak pemandangan gedung bertingkat serta pejalan kaki di trotar. Sebuah mobil sedan hitam berjalan dengan kecepatan penuh. Kendaraan beroda empat itu berhenti didepan bandara.

Park Chanyeol keluar dari dalam mobil dengan dikawal dua orang pria—Kim Jongin dan Choi Seungcheol. Wu Yifan juga menapakkan kaki di bandara. Dengan lagaknya yang sombong ia berkata, "Seungcheol akan memastikanmu pergi ke pesawat. Jongin akan mendampingimu, memastikan agar kau tidak kabur."

Kolonel Park hanya menatap dingin mantan anak buahnya.

"Kalau aku tidak dengar salah satu dari mereka, putrimu akan mati." lanjutnya.

Yifan membuka pintu mobil, hendak memasuki. "Berapa banyak dia membayarmu, Yifan?" ucap Chanyeol.

"Mereka menawariku beberapa uang. Kau mau tahu sesuatu? Ketika aku tahu itu kamu, aku bilang, aku tidak melakukan apapun." pemuda berdarah Cina segera masuk kedalam mobil.

Chanyeol yang masih tak terima segera menahan pintu mobil, menghalangi sang mantan anak buah menutup pintu. "Aku akan kembali, Wu Yifan."

Tatapan sang kolonel terlihat dingin. Seperti ingin memakan hidup-hidup Wu Yifan. Hatinya membara bak api yang bergejolak ketika ada yang kebakaran. Seungcheol dan Jongin segera menarik Chanyeol agar segera pergi. Meninggalkan Yifan berdua dengan Mingyu didalam mobil. Pemuda berdarah Cina itu tersenyum licik menatap kepergian sang kolonel.

"Chanyeol! Aku sudah siap menyambut kedatanganmu."

Lalu mobil sedan hitam itu melesat pergi dari bandara.

.

.

.

.

 **COMMANDO**

 **Main cast:**

 **[Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun] Park Jihoon, and other.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Remake film 'Commando'**

 **WARN! GS for uke, OOC, TYPO, ParodyAU!**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan didamping dua orang—layaknya seorang tuan besar yang dikawal oleh penjaga. Dengan gagah, ia melangkahkan kaki memasuki bandara. Beberapa orang yang lewat—terutama para wanita sempat menjerit. Melihat mereka bertiga berjalan bersama serasa melihat sosok artis dan model papan atas.

Namun pemuda bertelinga lebar itu tak mengubris. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah nyawa sang anak dalam bahaya. Ia bersumpah dalam hati akan membunuh semua _bajingan_ yang sudah menculik Jihoon.

"Jadi, kau dan Yifan bertemu sewaktu bertugas? Aku dan Jongin juga bertemu saat bertugas." ucap Seungcheol. Berusaha membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Baiklah, selamat menikmati perjalanmu sekarang." lanjut Seungcheol. Pria yang tak lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol memberikan sebuah tiket pesawat.

Dengan akrabnya, Seungcheol memasukkan beberapa lembar uang kedalam saku jaket Chanyeol. "Ini, untuk menikmati beberapa bir di Val Verde. Aku akan memastikan tiap orang meluangkan waktu dengan putrimu."

Jongin hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan partnertnya.

"Kau orang yang lucu, Seungcheol. Aku menyukaimu—" ucap Chanyeol.

Seungcheol hanya terkekeh pelan.

"—itulah kenapa aku akan membunuhmu diurutan yang terakhir." sambung si pemuda Park. Membuat Seungcheol harus menutup mulut.

Pemuda berkulit coklat eksotis segera menarik lengan Chanyeol, "Ayo, jalan."

Mereka berdua segera melakukan _check in_ di bandara. Meninggalkan pemuda Choi sendirian sambil melambaikan tangan, "Sampai jumpa, aku juga menyukaimu. Kolonel."

Chanyeol dan Jongin segera menaiki pesawat—yang mana Seungcheol masih mengawasi dari jarak jauh. Menatap dengan tajam mata hitam yang terlampau batas. Kolonel Park menatap wajah datar. Bersikap normal seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Jongin berjalan dibelakang—guna mengawasi segala gerak-gerik Chanyeol dari belakang. Sekilas, Seungcheol melambaikan tangan pada Jongin.

Kedatangan mereka disambut ramah oleh seorang pramugari cantik. Namun Chanyeol tak berminat untuk sekedar terkagum-kagum. "Anda berada di kelas utama, 7 A." ucap sang pramugari lembut. Wanita itu sedikit merona ketika menatap wajah tampan Park Chanyeol.

Dua lelaki bertubuh kekar itu segera masuk kedalam kelas utama. Mencari tempat duduk dalam pesawat terbang. Jongin pun mendudukkan pantat di kursi dekat jendela, "Aku suka duduk dekat jendela."

Pemuda Park hanya menanggapi dingin. Tak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun dalam wajahnya. Ia kemudian duduk di samping Jongin.

"Ada barang bawaan, _sir_?" tanya seorang pramugari.

"Cuma dia." jawab Chanyeol sembari menunjuk Jongin.

Sang pramugari cantik berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Jongin berdua, "Jika kau berkata lagi, aku akan sobek mulutmu." ucap si pemuda berkulit coklat.

Chanyeol tak peduli. Toh nanti dirinya yang akan merobek mulut Kim Jongin. Ia hanya omong kosong. Ketika sang kolonel menatap tajam pemuda di sebelahnya, Jongin hanya mengalihkan pandangan—takut akan tatapan dingin sang kolonel.

"Kencangkan sabuk pengaman Anda, _sir._ " ucap pramugari.

Chanyeol hanya menatap datar, lalu mengencangkan sabuk pengaman. "Terima kasih. Bisakah aku minta selimut dan satu bantal?"

"Tentu." dengan senyuman hangat, sang pramugari mengambil bantal dan selimut dari loker atas.

Mata hitam Chanyeol membesar ketika melihat seorang pramugari lainnya menutup pintu pesawat. Gawat, itu tandanya ia tak bisa melarikan diri dari sini. "Ini." ucap pramugari memberikan selimut dan bantal.

Chanyeol menerima, "Terima kasih."

" _Sekarang kita akan bersiap melakukan keberangkatan. Pastikan barang-barang bawaan Anda sudah di letakkan aman di bagasi atas. Kencangkan sabuk pengaman Anda dan matikan semua rokok. Saat kita mencapai ketinggian jelajah, kami akan menyajikan hidangan serta minuman gratis, kemudian sajian makan malam. Setelah itu, kami akan menampilkan beberapa koleksi film—"_

Suara pramugari menggema di penjuru pesawat. Chanyeol sibuk melebarkan selimut tebal untuk dipakai—sedangkan Jongin sibuk melihat beberapa koleksi majalah di kursi penumpang. Tangan Chanyeol berusaha mengarah kebawah, lalu dengan cepat ia langsung menyikut wajah Jongin dengan sikunya yang tajam. Membuat pemuda berkulit. eksotis kesakitan.

Jongin ingin berteriak, namun Chanyeol segera memelintir leher pemuda Kim. Terdengar suara leher patah dari dalam tubuh. Semakin Jongin meronta untuk dilepaskan, semakin sadis pula Chanyeol mematahkan leher sang _bajingan_. Urat leher sudah putus, nyawa Kim Jongin melayang di dalam pesawat. Dengan ganasnya Chanyeol menarik bibir bawah Jongin kuat, dengan seluruh tenaga—membuat mulut itu robek dan darah bercucuran ke bawah.

Chanyeol segera menutupi mayat Jongin dengan selimut. Memasangkan bantal di belakang lehernya, ia lalu bersikap normal. Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Permisi. Berapa lama penerbangan ini?" tanya sang kolonel pada pramugari yang lewat.

"Kita akan mendarat di Val Verde dalam 11 jam." ucap sang pramugari.

Dengan wajah yang masih datar, Chanyeol kembali berucap. "Terima kasih, boleh aku minta tolong?"

"Tentu saja."

"Jangan ganggu temanku. Dia benar-benar kelelahan."

.

.

.

.

Pesawat siap meluncur ke udara. Seungcheol masih menatap kepergian benda panjang itu melayang di udara. Mulutnya menyunggingkan senyum sinis, ia senang menatap kepergian sang mantan kolonel—itu berarti Yifan dan Junmyeon akan membayarnya lebih banyak.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju belakang pesawat. Melewati dek kelas lain. Seorang pramugari cantik berusaha menahan langkah pemuda Park, " _Sir,_ selama lepas landas, Anda harus mengenakan sabuk pengaman."

"Aku mabuk udara." jawab Chanyeol, lalu meninggalkan sang pramugari dengan tatapan khawatir.

Ia masuk ke belakang dek pesawat, menatap dua pintu berlawanan—yang mana satunya adalah pintu untuk toilet dan satunya lagi untuk lift. Dan lelaki itu membuka pintu lift. Dengan wajah sangat datar, ia menekan tombol paling bawah. Dan ketika pintu terbuka, ia sudah berada di ruang penyimpanan barang atau yang sering kita sebut dengan bagasi dalam pesawat.

Ia berjalan lurus, melewati beberapa koper yang tersusun rapih dalam loker. Ia menatap sebuah pintu bertuliskan ' _Warning. Cargo area.'_ lalu membukanya perlahan. Mata hitamnya sedikit terkejut ketika seekor anjing hitam dalam kandang menyambut kedatangannya. Ia segera melewati secara hati-hati.

Pesawat semakin melintas cepat di landasan. Bersiap untuk melayang di langit lepas. Chanyeol berjalan lurus melewati tempat penyimpanan beberapa kardus. Ia menemukan sebuah dinding berbalut kertas coklat. Dengan kuku-kuku yang tajam, ia menusuk plastik itu hingga robel. Lalu merusaknya—dan terpampanglah ruang untuk mesin. Disana terlihat sebuah kaca yang menampakkan roda pesawat yang masih belum terangkat.

Kecepatan pesawat semakin kencang. Melaju seperti ingin lomba maraton. Benda besar itu akan segera terbang. Seungcheol memakai kacamata hitamnya, menatap kepergian pesawat yang ditumpangi sang mantan kolonel dengan tenang. Tugasnya untuk mengawasi sudah selesai. Pemuda itu segera pergi.

Chanyeol berjalan memasuki ruang mesin. Ia berusaha mencari sebuah celah untuk keluar dari dalam pesawat. Dan beruntung ia menemukan sebuah celah untuk roda pesawat belakang. Lelaki itu segera keluar, berpegang erat pada tiang roda pesawat yang menggelinding cepat. Angin kencang menerpa kulit serta wajah—rasanya seperti di hajar oleh ribuan angin marah.

Pesawat mulai terangkat terbang. Chanyeol yang masih bergelantungan di roda pesawat terlihat panik. Ketinggian semakin menjadi. Mata hitam itu menatap kebawah, melihat pesawat tengah melewati beberapa rawa dengan air banyak. Kedua tangan terlepas. Mantan kolonel itu terjun bebas dari dek pesawat. Menceburkan diri kedalam rawa dari ketinggian yang bisa dibilang sangat ekstrim.

Ia mendarat dengan selamat. Dengan beberapa rumput tinggi yang menjadi tumpuannya. Chanyeol segera berjalan, berusaha keluar dari rawa-rawa. Menatap pesawat yang semakin terbang tinggi dengan tatapan datar. Lelaki itu segera menatap jam hitam yang melingkar di tangan kiri, lalu memasang sebuah alarm menjadi 11 jam.

Waktu yang tersisa untuk menyelamatkan sang anak adalah 11 jam. Dan Chanyeol tak akan membuang-buang waktu.

Kaki panjangnya melangkah menuju landasan pesawat. Ia menatap beberapa pesawat yang baru mendarat, berlari dengan cepat dan tergesa-gesa. Membuat tubuhnya berkeringat, namun tetap terlihat sangat tampan. Berlari lalu mengendap-endap, takut ada antek-antek si _brengsek_ Yifan melihatnya kabur dari dalam pesawat.

Mata hitamnya menatap sebuah truk pengangkut barang. Ia segera berlarian ke belakang, lalu menaikinya—karena landasan pesawat sangat luas, Chanyeol menumpang di belakang. Ketika truk berjalan mendekati tangga menuju bandara. Ia segera turun, lalu berlarian secara cepat menuruni tangga.

.

.

.

.

"Ya, burung telah terbang. Kargo sudah di kapalkan." Seungcheol tengah menelpon Junmyeon di sebuah _wartel_ bandara. Dengan wajah tengik nan songong ia tunjukkan untuk menggoda beberapa wanita yang lewat.

Di seberang sana, Junmyeon tengah berada di pelabuhan kapal. "Sekarang kembali ke titik pertemuan. Terima kasih, Seungcheol." lelaki Kim memutuskan panggilan. Yifan datang sembari mencengkram leher dan tangan Jihoon erat.

"Kita tepat sesuai jadwal. Dengan sedikit keberuntungan, hari ini akan jadi hari terakhirku sebagai warga sipil." ucap Junmyeon.

Park Jihoon masih berusaha melepaskan diri, memberontak agar tangan si _bajingan_ Yifan lepas dari tubuhnya. Semakin Jihoon memberontak, semakin kuat cengkraman yang diberikan Yifan. Junmyeon yang melihat gerak-gerik sang gadis kecil pun bersuara, "Ayahmu kelihatannya bisa diajak kerjasama. Kau akan kembali dengannya sebentar lagi. Bukankah itu menyenangkan?"

"Tidak sebegitu menyenangkan melihat ayahku menghajar wajahmu." sahut Jihoon tajam, ia tak takut ketika menatap wajah pemuda dihadapannya.

Junmyeon kembali membalas tatapan anak sang kolonel, Yifan hanya tertawa meremehkan melihatnya. "Bawa dia kebawah." ucap pemuda Kim.

Yifan segera menggeret Jihoon kedalam kapal.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol masih berjalan didalam bandara. Ia menatap kesana dan kemari. Mencari sosok lucu yang di janjikan akan ia bunuh di urutan terakhir. Lelaki itu menatap segala penjuru bandara, matanya berusaha menemukan si Choi _bajingan_ Seungcheol berada. Pemuda itu pasti masih berada di sekitar bandara. Dan ia berhasil menemukannya. Di dekat _wartel,_ Chanyeol menatap tajam Seungcheol yang baru saja menutup telepon.

Pada dasarnya Seungcheol memiliki sifat _playboy._ Ia tak akan segan-segan menggoda seluruh wanita—bahkan yang ia tak kenal. Dan pemuda itu menatap dengan nakal wanita bertubuh seksi nan montok yang masih berbicara di telepon.

"Penerbanganku pukul 7:40 ke Indonesia telah di batalkan. Jadi, bagaimana dengan makan malamnya?"

Seungcheol semakin tergoda untuk mendekati wanita tersebut. Ah, wajahnya cantik sekali. Kulit putih nan mulus, dadanya yang terlihat kenyal dan besar, serta pantat sintal minta di remas dan di sodok. Seungcheol sangan menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji didepan mata. Apalagi wanita itu mengenakan pakaian yang cukup terbuka—belahan dada yang terlihat jelas dengan rok diatas lutut.

Wanita yang sedaritadi sadar tengah ditatap pun langsung tersenyum canggung sembari menjawab panggilan telepon, "Y-ya, aku juga akan tidur lebih awal."

Melihat kegugupannya, membuat Seungcheol terkekeh, ia lalu mengambil satu batang rokok untuk dihisap.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati, namun ia masih terlihat waspada agar tidak terlihat oleh Seungcheol. Sang mantam kolonel masih menatap dari kejauhan, melihat si _brengsek_ itu tengah menggoda seorang wanita cantik dengan badan seksi.

"Mungkin lain kali—"

"—kedengarannya dia marah padamu."

Dengan seenak jidat, Seungcheol memotong ucapan sang wanita. Ia tetap berusaha menggoda si wanita berdada besar. Wanita itu menatap tajam Seungcheol—yang mana terlihat menggoda bagi pemuda itu.

"Baiklah, aku juga sayang kamu. Baik, aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti. Sampai nanti." sang wanita segera memutuskan panggilan. Seungcheol masih asyik menatapnya dan menghembuskan asap rokok ke udara.

"Cinta dan pekerjaan. Itu sangat sulit. Kedengarannya kau butuh kencan." ucap Seungcheol.

Wanita berbadan montok itu menatap tak acuh Seungcheol, "Aku tidak butuh."

Lalu ia berjalan pergi. Menjatuhkan sebuah kartu nama di lantai bandara. Benda putih itu langsung diambil Seungcheol, "Byun Baekhyun. Jadi, namamu Byun Baekhyun, cantik?"

Wanita bernama Baekhyun itu tetap mengacuhkan Seungcheol. Masa bodo pria itu mau berkata apa, _mood_ nya sudah dirusak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Wanita sepertimu bertemu dengan pemuda baik di bandara." Seungcheol berusaha menahan agar wanita itu tak pergi.

Namun Baekhyun membalas dengan jutek, "Dengar, kau sudah menggangguku."

Chanyeol masih menatap dari kejauhan. Melihat bagaimana si _playboy_ itu tetap berusaha merayu seorang wanita. Dan terlihat dari kejauhan jika sang wanita menolak mentah-mentah dan sorot matanya mengatakan ' _Pergilah jauh-jauh, dasar aneh._ ' Ya, kira-kira seperti itu.

Namun, bukan Choi Seungcheol namanya jika muda putus asa. Ia segera menyusul langkah Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh. Dan Chanyeol berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Membuntuti seakan-akan ia akan mencuri sesuatu. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju tempat parkir mobil, berusaha menjauh dari lelaki yang gencar mendekatinya.

"Hei!"

Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang—dan mendapati wajah menyebalkan Choi Seungcheol. Wanita itu segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju sebuah mobil.

"Hei, pelan sedikit." ucap Seungcheol menggoda. Dan membuat Baekhyun ingin menjambaknya sekarang.

Baekhyun segera menaruh tasnya didalam mobil merah berjenis _Hartop Convertible[1]._ Dan Seungcheol semakin berjalan mendekat, "Aku akan memberimu sesuatu."

"Aku tidak tertarik." jawan Baekhyun, berusaha mengusir si _playboy_ secara halus.

Namun sepertinya Seungcheol memang sangat keras kepala, "Ah... kau tidak tahu apa yang kau lewatkan."

"Ini seperti mimpi buruk. Tolong biarkan aku sendiri!" gertak Baekhyun. Dan hanya dibalas tatapan tak suka, "Dasar _pelacur_ bodoh."

Wanita itu hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala. Seharusnya ia yang marah sekarang, tapi kenapa malah pria aneh itu yang marah? Ah, entahlah. Yang penting sekarang si _gila_ itu sudah pergi. Baekhyun mulai menaruh tas besarnya di jok belakang. Namun dirinya terhentak seketika. Menatap sebuah lengan kekar menahan lehernya, "Jangan bergerak. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Suara berat seorang pria menggema di gendang telinga Byun Baekhyun. Wanita itu bergetar hebat. "Kau sudah seperti ingin menyakitiku."

"Minggir sebentar,"

"Kau bilang jangan bergerak." dengan suara yang gemetar, Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan cengkraman kuat pria tersebut. Namun sia-sia.

"Cepat, masuk ke mobil." lelaki itu membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun.

Wanita itu ketakutan. Lelaki berbadan kekar dengan wajahnya yang tampan terlihat menakutkan. Dan parahnya lagi pria itu melepas paksa kursi duduk di samping pengemudi. Oh, hancur sudah mobil kesayangan Baekhyun. " _YAAKK_! KAU APAKAN MOBILKU?!"

Lelaki kekar yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol dengan enaknya duduk dalam mobil. Di samping Baekhyun, ia terlihat jauh lebih pendek tanpa kursi duduk. Mata hitam lelaki itu menatap kebelakang, melihat Seungcheol yang baru memasuki mobil berwarna kuning. "Lakukan apa yang aku perintahkan."

"Aku ada kelas karate jam 7:30, jadi sepertinya—"

"Kau tidak akan datang kesana."

Oke, Baekhyun kalang kabut sekarang. Mobil kuning milik Seungcheol berjalan pergi dari bandara. Dan Chanyeol masih menatap kepergian mobil itu. "Ikuti dia."

Dengan wajah ketakutan sekaligus memelas. Baekhyun berkata, "Aku tahu kau akan bilang seperti itu."

Mobil merah itu segera bergerak, melaju cepat mengikuti mobil milik Seungcheol. Chanyeol mengawasi setiap pergerakan mobil, dengan posisi duduknya yang dibawah, membuat sesiapapun tak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya sekarang. Mobil milik Baekhyun melintas cepat di jalan raya.

"Tolong jangan marah, tapi apa kau akan membunuhku?" dengan takut-takut, Baekhyun mulai bertanya pada pria di sampingnya.

Chanyeol masih memasang wajah datar. "Tidak."

Baekhyun berusaha fokus menyetir. Nyatanya, pria berbadan kekar di sebelahnya membuat salah fokus—tidak tidak, untuk saat ini ketampanan seorang Park Chanyeol tidak membuat mata Baekhyun salah fokus. Namun wanita itu takut jika laki-laki ini membunuhnya mendadak. Tuhan, Baekhyun masih ingin hidup dengan tenang.

"Tetap dekat dengannya." ucap Chanyeol dengan suara amat berat. Membuat Baekhyun semakin salah fokus dibuat.

"Lebih cepat!"

Mobil merah melesat semakin cepat. Hampir ingin menabrak kendaraan yang lain. Jantung wanita Byun semakin berdebar-debar, baru kali ini dalam seumur hidup ia hampir ingin menabrak objek lain.

"Itu tadi bagus." ucap Chanyeol masih menatap kearah depan.

"Bisa kau ceritakan padaku, ini tentang masalah apa?" tanya Baekhyun. Memang pada dasarnya wanita ini penasaran. Masih dalam keadaan menyetir secara ekstrim tentunya.

Masih dengan pandangan kedepan, lelaki itu menjawab, "Seseorang yang aku percayai selama bertahun-tahun ingin aku mati."

"Aku baru mengenalmu 5 menit, tapi aku juga ingin kau mati." sahut Baekhyun.

Dan sedetik kemudian, Byun Baekhyun mendapat _deathglare_ dari Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 ** _Balasan review chapter sebelumnya:_**

 ** _Erumin Smith:_** Sudah dilanjut, terima kasih sudah membaca:)

 ** _Re-Panda68:_** Daniel langsung dimatiin demi kelancaran fanfiksi. /dihajar massa. Terima kasih sudah membaca:)

 ** _rufexo:_** Haha terima kasih sudah membaca xD

 ** _Dikanasly:_** Hehe ya begitu. Kebetulan saya suka tantangan xD Terima kasih sudah membaca:)

 ** _winkinie:_** Hehe, saya juga suka kalo Jihoon jadi anak Chanyeol—mungkin karena marga mereka sama kali ya? Wkwk. Terima kasih sudah membaca:)

 **A/n:**

 **[1]Hartop Convertible: Mobil dengan atap yang dapat dibuka secara elektrik ataupun manual.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca, memfollow, dan memfavorite fanfiksi ini.**

 **-levieren225**


	3. chapter 3: Kill the Bastard (1)

Mobil berwarna merah melaju dengan cepat di jalanan. Ban hitam bergesek dengan bumi. Membuat suara decitan-decitan lain. Masih dalam tahap mengejar mobil berwarna kuning milik Seungcheol. Semakin menambah kecepatan, kendaraan beroda empat semakin cepat layaknya tengah ikut balapan liar.

Terlihat mobil kuning masuk kedalam parkiran sebuah mall besar. Membuat mobil yang di tumpangi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutar arah balik. Beberapa kendaraan menyalakan klakson, tanda mereka kesal dengan sikap ugal-ugalan si pembawa mobil.

Baekhyun membatin dalam hati. Ia hanya ingin lelaki berwajah tampan dan kekar di sebelahnya segera pergi jauh. Harusnya saat ini ia sedang berlatih karate. Kalaupun ia ke mall, seharusnya dengan perasaan sangat tenang dan gembira. Bukannya kejar-kejaran dengan mobil lain seperti anjing dan kucing.

Mata hitam Chanyeol menatap dari kejauhan, melihat Seungcheol memarkirkan mobilnya di pojokan. Dengan mengendap-endap, ia melihat segala gerak-gerik Seungcheol. Pemuda itu membawa sebuah koper berwarna coklat. Dengan sangat santai, ia masuk kedalam mall.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Chanyeol menyeret si wanita berbadan montok agar ikut pergi bersamanya, "Keluar. Ayo, cepat."

Baekhyun hanya pasrah. Ia masih sayang nyawa—walau sebelumnya si mantan Kolonel berkata bahwa tak akan membunuh Baekhyun, namun tetap saja wanita itu ketakutan. "Kalau kau terburu-buru, aku bisa—"

"Urusanku dengamu hampir selesai." potong Chanyeol cepat.

.

.

.

.

 **COMMANDO**

 **Main cast:**

 **[Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun] Park Jihoon, and other.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **This is remake of 'Commando.'**

 **WARN! GS, OOC, TYPO, War!AU, Parody!AU.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

Choi Seungcheol menaiki lift dengan tenang. Menatap para pengunjung yang tengah berbelanja. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih mencengkram erat lengan Baekhyun. Menaiki eskalator di tengah-tengah kerumunan para pengunjung lain.

Pintu lift terbuka, menampakkan dua gadis yang tengah menenteng kantung belanja. Seungcheol sempat mengedipkan mata, lalu kembali berjalan menuju sebuah mini bar. Di belakang sana, Chanyeol masih memata-matai; dengan mencengkram lengan Baekhyun keras—dan membuat wanita itu kesakitan.

Chanyeol memojokkan Baekhyun ke sebuah dinding. Menatap wajah cantik wanita itu dalam, "Dengarkan aku. Putri ku baru saja diculik. Dia salah satu kesempatanku untuk menemukan putri ku. Kalau dia melihatku atau aku kehilangan dia, mereka akan membunuh putri ku."

Wanita itu masih memandang takut. Pria dihadapannya terlihat sangat menakutkan. Chanyeol kembali berkata, "Aku mau kau mengikutinya, katakan kalau kau tergila-gila dengannya. Lalu, bawa dia kesini. Sisanya aku yang selesaikan. Lalu kau bisa kembali ke kehidupan normalmu, kau paham 'kan?"

Hah, yang benar saja?! Beberapa jam yang lalu, Baekhyun baru saja menolak mentah-mentah pria itu. Dan sekarang, ia harus berkata bahwa ia tergila-gila dengan pria tadi?!

"Tidak." jawab Baekhyun sembari menggelengkan kepala. Membuat Chanyeol sedikit cemas, "Aku mohon, bantu aku."

Lelaki itu menggenggam tangan lentik Baekhyun, memasang wajah memohon. "Kau satu-satunya kesempatan yang aku punya. Waktunya tersisa 10 jam lagi. Mereka akan membunuh putri ku."

"Okay, baiklah. Aku akan membantumu." Baekhyun akhirnya menyetujui permintaan Chanyeol. Ia segera berjalan masuk kedalam mini bar yang di kunjungi Seungcheol.

Chanyeol menyembunyikan diri dibalik dinding. Menatap Baekhyun yang masih ragu untuk memasuki bar. Mata hitamnya mengisyaratkan ' _Cepat_ _masuk._ ' dan si wanita mematuhinya. Oh, haruskah si manis Baekhyun kembali bertemu dengan si _playboy_ itu?

Lelaki berbadan kekar menatap arloji berwarna hitam. Waktu sudah menunjukkan 9:40. Waktunya tinggal beberapa jam lagi. Ia harus bergerak cepat sekarang.

Baekhyun menatap takut isi bar. Beberapa orang bermain judi dengan jalang disisi mereka, wanita itu menatap tak suka. Ia segera berjalan mendekati seorang satpam yang berjaga, nama Kim Namjoon tertera disana. " _Sir_ , disebelah sana ada pria jahat mengenakan kaos hijau."

Satpam bernama Kim Namjoon menatap Chanyeol yang masih mengawasi dari dalam. Baekhyun kembali berkata, "Dia seperti maniak gila, dan dia baru saja menculikku. Aku butuh bantuanmu."

Dengan nada memohon, wanita itu meminta tolong. Berharap agar lelaki berpakaian satpam di depannya membantu. "Aku akan memeriksanya."

"Terima kasih." ucap Baekhyun.

Namjoon keluar dari bar. Meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri dengan orang-orang aneh didalam mini bar. Matanya menatap sosok pria yang menggodanya tadi di parkiran bandara. Ia tengah memberikan sebuah koper coklat pada lelaki berkumis. Baekhyun bisa memastikan jika mereka habis berjudi.

Chanyeol sedikit mengumpat ketika satpam menatap kearahnya. Membuat Namjoon semakin yakin jika pemuda Park adalah seorang maniak gila. Satpam itu kembali masuk kedalam bar, berjalan mendekat pada Baekhyun, lalu berbicara pada _walkie talkie_ , "Halo, Park Jimin. Kau dengar? Pria disebelah sana itu kelihatannya sangat berbahaya. Aku rasa aku tidak bisa menanganinya sendiri."

" _Aku akan segera kesana._ " sahut Jimin dari _walkie talkie_.

Mini bar masih terlihat tenang dan damai dari luar. Banyak yang berjalan mondar-mandir masuk untuk sekedar mabuk-mabukkan maupun berjudi. Chanyeol masih mengawasi, ia menaruh harapan pada wanita cantik yang baru saja ia temui di bandara.

"Tunggu disini, _nona_." ucap Namjoon.

Baekhyun lalu menjawab, "Terima kasih, _sir_."

Wanita itu lantas kembali menatap Seungcheol. Ia masih asyik berbincang dengan pria berkumis. Menuangkan alkohol pada gelas bening. Hah, inikah yang disebut dunia dewasa? Baekhyun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Diluar sana, satpam bernama Park Jimin mengintai Chanyeol dari belakang, ia segera berbicara lewat _walkie talkie._ "Perhatian semua unit. Keadaan darurat di area pertunjukan. Tersangka, 6'2", berambut hitam. Dia terlihat seperti salah satu raksasa _brengsek_."

Seungcheol masih asyik berbicara. Menghisap sebatang rokok dengan sangat nikmat, "Disini pasti akan jadi sarang _pelacur_ yang hebat."

Ia tertawa. Menatap sekeliling, banyak wanita murahan dengan rok pendek mereka bergoyang-goyang dilantao dansa. Bagaimana dua bongkahan gunung mereka bergerak kesana dan kemari. Membuat sesiapapun kaum adam akan terangsang melihatnya. Seungcheol menatap kebelakang. Tak sengaja menangkap sosok Byun Baekhyun yang masih berdiam diri di ujung sana. Oh, bahkan belahan dada wanita itu masih terpampang jelas.

"Aku rasa aku melihat sesuatu, sungguh." Seungcheol kembali berbicara. Dan sang pria berkumis hanya terkekeh.

Baekhyun yang tak tahan dengan suasana bar pun keluar. Membuat Seungcheol mau tak mau mengakhiri permainan judi, "Sampai ketemu."

Lelaki itu segera bangkit dari kursi empuk, lalu berjalan menuju sang pujaan hati dengan dada termontok. Diluar sana, satpam bernama Namjoon berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Sang mantan kolonel masih menatap kearah bar—tak menyadari jika beberapa penjaga mall mengincarnya. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah Baekhyun sekarang. Dan wanita itu keluar, lalu menatap takut kearah Chanyeol.

Beberapa satpam segera mengepung Park Chanyeol. Dan yang dikepung hanya menatap datar. Oh, ia mengerti sekarang. Ternyata Baekhyun tak benar-benar membantunya. "Apa yang Anda lakukan disini?" tanya Namjoon.

Dengan santai, Chanyeol menjawab, "Aku sedang menunggu."

Baekhyun masih memandang kearah Chanyeol.

 _GREP_

"Hei, kau mencariku?" dengan sangat _kurang ajar_ , Seungcheol memeluk tubuh langsing Baekhyun dari belakang. Menghirup aroma manis dari tubuh sang gadis.

Sedangkan Baekhyun yang terkejut tak dapat berkata-kata. Ia hanya menatap lurus kearah depan. Chanyeol yang melihat Seungcheol memeluk Baekhyun pun mulai memberontak, namun segera ditahan, "Ikutlah dengan kami."

 _BUG_

Chanyeol memukul wajah satpam keras. Membuat lelaki itu terjatuh duduk dilantai. Lalu kembali menyerang beberapa satpam yang mulai menangkapnya. Ia memukul secara membabi buta. Membuat perhatian Seungcheol mengarah padanya sekarang. "C-chanyeol?!"

Dengan panik, Seungcheol melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun. Lalu berlarian keluar bar. Yifan dan Junmyeon harus tahu hal ini. Baekhyun masih menatap dari pintu bar. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ketika Chanyeol semakin membabi buta mematahkan tulang kaki para satpam, ia menatap Seungcheol yang berusaha kabur dari dalam mall.

Pemuda Park segera berlari mengejar, ia tak akan membiarkan pria _tengik_ itu kabur begitu saja. Ia menabrak beberapa orang yang lewat. Sampai Seungcheol menembakkan sebuah peluru pertama. Membuat seluruh pengunjung berteriak ketakutan. Mall menjadi sangat ricuh. Chanyeol masih berlari mengejar pemuda Choi. Beberapa satpam berusaha menghajarnya, namun ia segera mematahkan tulang leher mereka.

"Dasar _brengsek_!" Chanyeol kembali memaki. Beberapa satpam menahan tubuhnya. Namun ia segera melempar tubuh sang satpam kearah tangga.

Seungcheol tak henti-henti menembakkan peluru. Beberapa salah sasaran, seorang satpam tertembak telak di jantung. Pemuda itu kembali menembakkan peluru, kakinya berlarian masuk kedalam lift, "Ayolah."

Chanyeol yang melihat Seungcheol masuk kedalam lift segera berlari menuju eskalator. Dari samping, seorang satpam mengacungkan senjata, "BERHENTI ATAU AKU TEMBAK!"

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya melihat kini maju. Entah kenapa tubuh wanita itu bergerak sendiri. Berlarian menuju sosok satpam yang ingin menembakkan peluru pada Chanyeol, "Jangan!"

Wanita itu mendorong tubuh satpam kearah tangga. Membuat lelaki itu terjatuh kebawah. Oh, apa yang Baekhyun lakukan tadi? Seakan-akan dirinya tak ingin ada yang melukai Chanyeol. Ini semua salah! Ini aneh! Dan Baekhyun tak mengerti kenapa dirinya begitu.

Chanyeol masih mengejar Seungcheol. Terlalu jauh untuk dikejar. Ia tak memiliki banyak waktu. Matanya menatap beberapa balon karet membentang luas di langit-langit mall. Tangan kekarnya segera memegang benda karet itu, lalu melepas talinya. Ia menatap kebawah, cukup—sangat tinggi. Lelaki itu hanya berharap ia tak mati ketika mulai bergelantungan dengan balon karet panjang.

Beberapa satpam kembali menyergap, berusaha menahan Chanyeol. Namun pria itu tak putus asa, ia segera meninju dan menendang pantat dan wajah mereka. Siapapun yang menghalangi tindakannya, maka bersiaplah menerima sebuah tinju dan keretakan pada tulang punggung kalian.

Baekhyun hanya melongo, ia berjalan kearah Chanyeol. Lelaki itu tengah menghabisi beberapa satpam, lalu mulai mencengkram erat balon karet yang bisa membantu. Ia segera berayun-ayun di udara, dengan bantuan balon karet tentunya. Seungcheol hanya membatu, ia tak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan senekat itu.

Sang mantan kolonel mendarat tepat diatas lift. Membuat guncangan hebat dapat dirasakan Seungcheol. Lift telah sampai di lantai dasar. Pemuda Choi segera berhambur keluar, menjauh dari Chanyeol yang terlihat ganas. Sedangkan pemuda Park melompat dari atas, lalu mengejar Seungcheol keluar.

Pemuda Choi segera naik kedalam mobil kuningnya, lalu menancap gas penuh. Chanyeol berusaha menahan mobil itu, namun tubuhnya ditabrak dan tersungkur diatas tanah. Pemuda itu mendecak sebal, lalu ia segera berlari menuju mobil merah milik Baekhyun—dan beruntungnya mobil itu memiliki kunci cadangan didekat jok belakang.

Seungcheol mengendarai mobil dengan gegabah. Menabrak palang pintu hingga patah. Menambahkan kecepatan penuh pada mesin mobil. Ia ingin menelpon Yifan sekarang, Chanyeol benar-benar menggila.

Park Chanyeol tetap mengejar dari belakang. Menambah kecepatan penuh pada mobil yang sejujurnya bukan milik pria bermarga Park. Fokusnya hanya pada mobil kuning yang berusaha kabur. Membiarkan beberapa mobil lain menyalakan klakson akibat sifat ugal-ugalan.

Baekhyun berjalan ke depan mall. Menatap mobil kuning melintas dengan cepat. Ia melihat siluet mobil kesayangannya berlaju cepat. "TUNGGU AKU! JANGAN PERGI!"

Sang kolonel menatap wanita Byun berlarian. Walau begitu, mobil merah ini adalah milik sang gadis. Jadi, Chanyeol menghentikan laju kendaraan, membiarkan wanita itu masuk dengan wajah kesal. "Siapa kau ini sebenarnya, hah?!"

Chanyeol lantas tak menjawab. Ia hanya fokus menyetir, sedangkan wanita berambut coklat terang sibuk mengoceh, "Kau sudah curi mobilku, merusak kursinya, meculikku, kau memintaku untuk membantu menemukan putrimu. Kurang baik apa aku?! Kemudian kau membawaku ke acara baku tembak dimana banyak orang-orang terluka. Kau tendang semua satpam itu, mengayun dari lantai atas seperti _Tarzan_ , lalu satpam-satpam menembakmu, dan aku menyelamatkanmu! Dan mereka mulai mengejarku! Apa kau akan menceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!"

"Tidak." jawab Chanyeol dengan suara berat.

Baekhyun hanya berteriak frustasi, "Tidak? Tidak?! Ya Tuhan!" wanita itu memegang kedua pipi, berusaha meluapkan segala perasaannya yang campur aduk.

"Awas!" sekali lagi, gadis berbadan montok itu berteriak ketika mobilnya hampir menabrak sebuah truk. Menyetir secara ugal-ugalan bukan hidupnya.

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat mesin kendaraan. Mengejar mobil Seungcheol yang berada didepan. Ia membelok kearah sana dan disini. Membuat mulut Baekhyun berteriak tiada henti. Ia berdoa dengan khidmat, semoga dirinya panjang umur, sehat selalu, dan masih diberikan kesempatan hidup.

Seungcheol membelokkan mobil kearah kiri. Melaju cepat menghindari kejaran brutal sang mantan kolonel. Chanyeol langsung membelokkan mobil merah secara mendadak, membuat Baekhyun semakim ketakutan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Lampu merah menyala tak dihiraukan. Pemuda Park semakin gencar mempercepat mesin. Membuat dirinya hampir tertabrak mobil lain, "AWAS!"

Mobil itu terkena tabrakan ringan, Chanyeol segera mengejar mobil kuning yang mulai menjauh. Ia menyetir dengan cara ekstrim. Seperti dalam film balap atau balapan liat di jalan raya. Baekhyun hanya bisa berpegangan erat, berusaha memposisikan tubuh dengan baik—karena pada dasarnya wanita itu tak duduk di kursi; yang membuat tubuhnya mudah oleng.

"Ini pasti bukan hari baikku!" teriak Baekhyun sembari memukul pintu mobil. Membuat Chanyeol sedikit menoleh.

Jalanan terlihat sangat sepi. Dua mobil berjalan menuju jurang dalam. Gelap dan senyap, siapapun yang lewat pasti akan berpikir dua kali. Namum tidak untuk Choi Seungcheol dan Park Chanyeol. Keduanya sangat nekat, mereka menerobos palang pintu lalu berjalan dijalan aspal—yang mana disebelahnya adalah jurang amat dalam.

Chanyeol berusaha menabrak mobil Seungcheol. Mengarahkan kendaraan beroda empat milik Byun Baekhyun pada belakang mobil Seungcheol. Menabraknya beberapa kali—membuat badan mobil sedikit rusak. Baekhyun hanya berteriak, ia sangat takut sekarang. Seungcheol membalas menubrukkan mobilnya pada Chanyeol. Membuat mobil merah sedikit rusak.

"Mobilku!" teriak Baekhyun. Namun tak didengar oleh si mantan kolonel.

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol menabrak mobil Seungcheol cepat. Seungcheol berusaha menembak kearah Chanyeol berapa kali, membuat wanita disebelahnya menunduk ketakukan. Namun mobil merah berulang kali kembali menabrak mobil kuning. Membuat kendaraan berwarna kuning terguling ke jalanan. Sedangkan mobil merah menabrak tiang listrik keras. Membuat mesin mobil menguap.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol lembut. Ia mendekap tubuh Baekhyun yanv gemetar.

"Aku mati." gumam Baekhyun. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. "Kau baik-baik saja, tunggu disini." ucap pemuda Park.

Chanyeol segera memandang mobil kuning yang tergelinding, lalu pemuda itu berjalan mendekat. Menatap kearah Seungcheol yang tergencet diantara jalan dan mobil. Sebuah kunci tergeletak dijalanan, sang kolonel segera mengambilnya. Park Chanyeol segera menarik Seungcheol keluar, lalu menghempaskannya dijalan.

 _BRAK_

"Dimana putriku?!" ucap Chanyeol kasar.

"Cium pantatku,"

"Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu!"

"Akan aku katakan dengan keras. _Persetan_ denganmu." sahut Seungcheol geram.

"Kesetiaanmu sangat menyentuh, tapi itu bukan hal penting lagi dalam hidupmu, sekarang." Chanyeol segera menggendong tubuh Seungcheol. Mengangkatnya seakan tubuh lelaki itu adalah sebuah senjata.

Ia berjalan kearah jurang dalam. Lalu memegang satu kaki Seungcheol, membuat pemuda Choi ketakutan setengah mati. Menatap betapa gelap dan dalamnya jurang itu. "Yang terpenting sekarang adalah gravitasi." ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah mengingatkanmu, Seungcheol. Ini adalah lenganku yang lemah." ucap Chanyeol sembari menahan lengannya yang mengangkat tubuh Seungcheol.

Lelaki itu berteriak ketakutan, "KAU TIDAK BISA MEMBUNUHKU. KAU MEMBUTUHKANKU UNTUK MENEMUKAN PUTRIMU!"

"Dimana tempatnya?" tanya Chanyeol.

Seungcheol menatap wajah sang kolonel dari bawah, "S-sekarang. Aku akan membawamu ketempat pertemuannya!"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan lakukan itu." sahut Chanyeol.

"K-kenapa tidak?!"

Pemuda Park menunjukkan sebuah kunci apartement, "Karena aku sudah memiliki ini."

Seungcheol menatap kearah jurang dalam. Sungguh, hatinya berdebar sekarang. Dan Chanyeol hanya menatap dingin, "Ingat janjiku kalau aku akan membunuhmu di urutan terakhir?"

"Y-ya, itu benar Chanyeol! Kau akan menepatinya!"

"Aku bohong."

Dan lengan Chanyeol melepas kaki milik Seungcheol. Membuat pria itu terjun le dasar jurang. Sang mantan kolonel kembali menatap kebelakang, sosok wanita berdiri dekat tiang listrik. Lalu ia menghampiri, "Sekarang kita tidak punya mobil." ucap Baekhyun.

Mata hitam Chanyeol menatap mobil kuning yang masih menyala. Ia bejalan, lalu mendorong mobil itu agar kembali berdiri dengan benar, "Sekarang sudah ada."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis. Lalu menyusul naik kedalam mobil kuning milik Seungcheol. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Seungcheol?" tanya wanita berambut coklat terang.

"Aku membiarkannya pergi."

Lalu mobil kuning memutar arah menuju jalan raya.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon berjalan dengan tangan diikat. Beberapa pengawal berjaga disisi kanan dan kiri. Yifan dan Junmyeon mencengkram erat pundak gadis manis itu. Membawanya masuk kedalam mobil. "Jalan." ucap Yifan.

Kendaraan beroda empat berjalan dengan tenang dijalan. Menuju sebuah rumah yang akan digunakan sebagai tempat sandera. Gadis itu berusaha memberontak, namun tak bisa. Lelaki disebelahnya lebih kuat. Ia hanya berharap sang ayah akan datang menyelamatkan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf sudah menyeretmu ke permasalahanku." ucap Chanyeol. Kini dirinya lebih tenang, membawa mobil tak ugal-ugalan macam tadi.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, "Katakan padaku, sebenarnya bagaimana masalahnya?"

Chanyeol lantas memberikan foto sang putri didalam dompet, lalu berkata, "Ini semua tentang dia."

"Ini putrimu?" tanya Baekhyun ketika menatap wajah manis seorang gadis didalam foto. Berponi dan pipi gembul.

"Seseorang menggunakannya untuk memaksaku melakukan sesuatu tugas. Kalau aku tidak mendapatkannya segera, mereka pasti membunuhnya." ucap Chanyeol dengan suara _baritone_.

Wanita itu masih memandang wajah Jihoon, "Apa kau sudah melakukan tugasmu?"

Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepala, "Belum. Mereka pasti membunuhnya juga meski aku sudah melakukannya."

Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol. Hei, lelaki ini terlihat sangat tampan. Menatap rahangnya yang keras serta hidung mancung. Suara berat itu, kenapa Baekhyun baru menyadari hal itu sekarang?

"Kesempatanku untuk menemukannya adalah sebelum mereka tahu apa yang sudah aku lakukan." ucap Chanyeol.

Wanita itu masih memandang lelaki disebelahnya. Ia terpesona sekarang dengan ayah beranak satu. Dan Chanyeol masih fokus menyetir.

"Semua hal terpenting dalam hidupku sekarang adalah Jihoon."

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

 **Hai, akhirnya saya bisa update fanfiksi ini. Hehe bagaimana? Semoga kalian menikmatinya xD**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca; _ererigado_ , _inspirit7starlight_ , _Guest_ , _rly_ , _SexYeol_ , _winkinie_ , _Dikanasly_ , _rufexo_ , _yousee_ , _myrceu_ , _chanbaek1597_ , _guest_ , _lanarava6223_ , _Guest_ , _and all silent riders_.**

 **Dan, terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah memberikan kritik dan saran! Ini sangat membantu saya untuk melanjutkan fanfiksi agar lebih baik lagi. :)**

 **-levieren225**


	4. chapter 4: Kill the Bastard (2)

Mobil besar berhenti di pekarangan rumah. Luas dan indah dengan patung air mancur. Rumah tingkat dengan ukiran lukis Prancis yang mahal milik Kim Junmyeon. Banyak prajurit membawa senjata mempersilahkan masuk. Jihoon masih dikepung, Yifan turun dari mobil lalu menarik anak manis kasar. "Ayo cepat. Keluar!"

Jihoon meringis kesakitan. Tangannya dicengkram paksa. Urat nadi tertekan, membuat pergelangan tangan putih menjadi biru. Junmyeon melirik sekilas, lalu kembali berjalan masuk--dengan di iringi para pengawal.

Rumah itu terlampau megah nan mewah. Besar serta sejuk secara beriringan. Namun Jihoon tak suka tempat penuh senjata itu. Gadis kecil nan manis lebih suka tinggal di pegunungan dengan sang Ayah. Menikmati secangkir teh hangat dengan roti isi.

Ia dibawa ke sebuah kamar. Luasnya seperti lapangan sepak bola. Dinding bercat krem dengan ukiran orang-orang Yunani membuat nilai seni semakin mahal. Uang banyak milik Kim Junmyeon memang berguna.

Kamar luas tak berisikan apapun. Hanya ada pintu kaca tertutup kayu diujung sana. Tubuh mungil nan gembul didorong kasar, "Tetap disini."

Yifan mengacungkan jari telunjuk. Memerintahkan Jihoon agar tak berkutik. Junmyeon hanya menatap datar lalu pergi dari ruangan.

Pintu dikunci. Yifan hanya memberikan _smirk_ , lalu pergi.

Didalam, Jihoon memeluk diri sendiri. Udara dingin membuat tubuh bergetar. Menatap seluruh ruangan tanpa celah. Bagaimana ia bisa keluar dari sini? Gadis itu menangis. Berjalan lalu duduk lemas di pojok dinding.

"Ibu, Aku ingin pulang."

.

.

.

.

 **COMMANDO**

 **Main cast:**

 **[Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun] Park Jihoon, and other.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **This is remake of 'Commando.'**

 **WARN! GS, OOC, TYPO, War!AU, Parody!AU.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

Mobil kuning melaju memasuki kawasan apartement. Menatap sengit bangunan sederhana berlampu kuning. Ia menatap jam; sudah menunjukkan pukul 7:05. Waktunya tinggal 7 jam lagi. Ia segera turun dari mobil. Wanita cantik nan bahenol ikut turun. Mengikuti langkah sang pria dewasa masuk kedalam apartement.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol. Menatap Baekhyun dengan heran. Tak biasanya wanita cerewet itu selalu mengikutinya.

Sedangkan wanita yang dikata cerewet menjawab lantang, "Membantu mendapatkan putrimu kembali."

Chanyeol lalu segera melangkahkan kaki masuk apartement. Baju hijau sudah sedikit kusut. Otot bisep tercetak jelas dikain pakaian. Rahang keras dengan sedikit keringat membuat Chanyeol semakin terlihat seperti model pakaian dalam. Perut kotak-kotak yang terlihat dari balutan baju juga membuat Baekhyun tak berkedip.

Namun Ayah beranak satu tak peduli. Fokusnya menuju kamar nomor 5. Ah, itu pasti kamar si _bajingan_ Seungcheol; karena kebetulan apartement yang disinggah Seungcheol berada dipinggir jalan dan kecil. Sangat mudah untuk menemukan kamar si _brengsek_ itu. Baekhyun menatap sekitar--sepi dan senyap seperti kuburan. Apartement macam apa ini?

Pemuda Park segera membuka kunci. Lalu membuka pintu kamar. Melihat seisi ruangan; barangkali sang anak disembunyikan disini. Ia melihat lemari besar bercat kayu. Membukanya segera untuk memastikan ada sesuatu. Namun nihil, hanya ada jas dengan pakaian lainnya.

Matanya masih memantau seluruh ruangan. Baekhyun menutup pintu. Membiarkan dirinya hanya berdua didalam kamar dengan seorang duda keren. Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun, "Periksa lacinya."

Spontan Baekhyun mengangguk. Wanita berambut coklat terang segera berjalan menuju laci. Membongkar apapun yang ada didalam kamar. Dari luar, mobil berjenis _Hartop Convertible_ berwarna tosca berhenti di parkiran. Itu Kim Mingyu; anak buah Yifan dan Junmyeon yang memiliki tubuh tinggi, gigi taring, dan kulit eksotis. Sifatnya yang juga _playboy_ macam Seungcheol membuat pria itu digilai banyak pelacur.

Ia berjalan dengan santai menuju pintu kamar nomor 5. Niatnya mengunjungi Seungcheol untuk sekadar bertaruh menyetubuhi wanita bar berdada besar. Sudah menjadi tabiat lelaki _keparat_ itu memang.

Pintu diketuk. Membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berhenti membongkar isi kamar. "Itu pasti Mingyu."

"Buat ranjangnya berantakan." perintah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menurut. Ia segera mengacak-acak ranjang. Membuka seprai putih lalu membuat selimut tak rapi. Chanyeol berjalab menuju kamar mandi. Ia terdiam sejenak, menarik nafas lalu kembali berjalan mendekat pada wanita cantik Byun.

Ia mendekat. Mengikis jarak antara dirinya dan Baekhyun. Wanita itu terdiam sejenak. Raut wajah pria itu tak terbaca; sangat datar dengan rahang keras. Ia bergetar, jantungnya berdetak cepat. Tangan kekar itu memegang pundaknya. Baekhyun melotot--apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol? Demi Tuhan, mata pria itu tak berhenti berkedip ketika menatap belahan dada Baekhyun.

 _SRAK_

Bola mata Baekhyun semakin membulat. Salahkan pria itu yang membuatnya berdebar. Chanyeol membuka kancing kemeja Baekhyun paksa. Membuat dua kancing teratas terlepas. Kini belahan itu semakin terpampang. Wajah manis wanita itu memanas. Apakah dirinya akan melepas status perawan malam ini?

"Bersikaplah seolah-olah kau sudah bersenang-senang dengan Seungcheol."

Baekhyun paham sekarang. Lelaki itu bukannya ingin melakukan hal-hal tak senonoh, tapi ini taktik untuk menjebak pria bernama Kim Mingyu diluar sana. Yup, wanita itu akan bersikap seperti pelayan wanita kamar pada umumnya. Melakukan adegan ranjang dengan pemilik kamar lalu menerima uang tip. Oke, walau sejujurnya ini pengalaman pertama bersikap seperti itu--karena pada dasarnya Byun Baekhyun hanyalah wanita polos berumur 22 tahun.

Wanita itu sedikit mengacak rambut. Chanyeol berdiri dibelakang pintu. Pintu kemudian dibuka sedikit, menampakkan sosok pria tinggi diluar sana. "Ya?"

Mata Mingyu menatap belahan dada. Ia hanya menatap dengan satu alis terangkat, "Dimana Seungcheol?"

"Di kamar mandi." jawab Baekhyun.

Pria berkulit eksotis kembali bertanya, "Siapa kamu?"

"Pembersih kamar." dengan wajah menggoda, Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan Mingyu. Oh, wanita itu malu sendiri sekarang.

Mingyu membatin. Cih, berani sekali Seungcheol menyetubuhi wanita seksi berwajah menggoda. Mingyu 'kan juga ingin. "Buka pintunya."

Baekhyun hanya memasang wajah gembira. Membuka pintu--membiarkan pria tinggi itu masuk. Lalu Mingyu sedikit berteriak, "Hei, Seungcheol."

Ia menatap ranjang yang berantakan. Seprai dan selimut yang sudah terlepas dari kasur empuk. Pasti Seungcheol sangat menikmati adegan panasnya tadi. Itu pikiran Mingyu. Chanyeol yang berada dibalik pintu sejak tadi segera menepuk pundak Mingyu. Membuat pria Kim menengok kebelakang.

 _BUGH_

Pukulan keras menghantam wajah tampan Mingyu. Pemuda berkulit eksotis tersungkur jatuh kebawah. Baekhyun berteriak, takut akan situasi. Menatap dua pria berbadan kekar tengah berkelahi. Ia ingin menghentikannya, tapi ini demi keselamatan seorang gadis manis.

Mingyu bangkit, sedikit mengusap kasar ujung bibir yang terluka. Lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari saku celana. Menembak kearah Chanyeol yang berusaha menahan tubuhnya. Baekhyun berlarian menujuk pojokan kamar dekat lemari. Walau ingin membantu Chanyeol menemukan putrinya, tapi ia masih sayang nyawa. Adegan tembak-tembakan itu terlalu menyeramkan.

Peluru kembali lepas, hampir mengenai tangan lentik milik Byun Baekhyun. Wanita itu menjerit ketakutan. Ia ingin kabur sekarang, tapi tak bisa. Mata bulatnya hanya bisa melihat aksi heroik didepan mata. Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Mingyu ke dinding. Berusaha melepas pistol dari tangannya. Beberapa kali pria itu terhempas ke lantai. Berusaha menghindari tendangan.

Pistol terlempar. Chanyeol membanting tubuh tinggi Mingyu ke lantai. Lelaki berkulit eksotis menendang dada sang mantan kolonel. Ia bangkit, memasang kuda-kuda untuk bertarung, "Kau takut, _bajingan_? Ya, seharusnya kau takut. Karena pria tampan ini akan menghajarmu."

"Pria tampan buatku hanya untuk sarapan, dan sekarang Aku sangat lapar."

Chanyeol menarik lengan kiri Mingyu. Meninju wajahnya beberapa kali. Terlihat pipi yang membengkak. Menendang perutnya hingga Mingyu terdorong kebelakang. Sedangkan Baekhyun kembali berceloteh, "Aku tidak percaya dengan bualan si macho itu."

Mingyu berguling kearah pistol berada. Tangannya segera mengambil benda hitam itu, lalu kembali melepaskan peluru. Chanyeol menghindar, bergelinding kearah samping ranjang menghindari serangan. Ia kembali berguling, lalu menendang perut Mingyu kencang--hingga tubuhnya terpental hingga pintu seberang terlepas; dan kebetulan itu adalah pintu untuk kamar sebelah.

Alhasil, tubuhnya terpental ke kamar orang lain. Dua orang dewasa; laki-laki dan perempuan yang diyakini adalah pemilik kamar nomor 6 berteriak ketakutan. Mereka tengah _making love_. Buah dada besar milik sang wanita terpampang jelas. Pasangannya yang melihat langsung membalut tubuh sang wanita dengan selimut. "Taeyong, tutup tubuhmu dengan selimut!"

Wanita bernama Taeyong mengikuti instruksi sang lelaki. "Kau juga, Jaehyun!" lalu mereka berdua terbungkus oleh selimut tebal.

Mengabaikan dua pasangan tadi, Mingyu berdiri. Lalu mengacungkan pistol pada wajah Chanyeol, " _Persetan_ denganmu, _brengsek._ "

Pelatuk ditekan, namun peluru tak keluar. _Sia_ _l,_ isinya habis. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memamerkan senyum sinis, " _Persetan_ denganmu, _brengsek._ "

Chanyeol kembali memukul wajah Mingyu. Menariknya lalu melempar ke dinding kamar milik pasangan asing. Baekhyun kembali mengintip, "Orang-orang itu pasti terlalu banyak makan daging merah!"

Mingyu terkapar dilantai. _Penis_ nya dicakar paksa oleh Chanyeol. Ia berteriak, lalu tubuhnya dilempar ke arah cermin. Membuat kaca itu retak dan jatuh. Lalu kembali dipukul kepalanya hingga berdarah, dan terakhir ia melempar tubuh Mingyu hingga kembali ke kamar Seungcheol.

Pria itu tewas. Ketika tubuhnya terbanting, sebuah pisau terjatuh dari langit atas kamar lalu menancap di perutnya hingga tembus kebelakang. Darah mengalir banyak, matanya masih melotot. Baekhyun merasa mual. Dengan dada bidang yang terlihat seksi, Chanyeol memandang jasad si pria berkulit eksotis. Ia berjongkok, menarik pakaian yang dikenakan Mingyu, "Dimana putriku?"

Namun percuma, pria itu sudah mati. Mustahil untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Duda beranak satu mendesah kesal, " _Bajingan_."

Jasad itu semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah lewat mulut. Tangan kekar Chanyeol menyelusup masuk kedalam saku celana Mingyu, mencari sesuatu yang berguna. Ia mengambil sebuah kunci mobil milik Mingyu, lalu menatap Baekhyun yang masih bersembunyi, "Ayo pergi."

Sebelum pergi, Chanyeol berjalan menuju lemari milik Seungcheol. Mengambil sebuah jaket hitam panjang.

Keduanya pergi. Meninggalkan jasad Mingyu yang berdarah dengan pintu kamar sebelah yang masih terbuka melompong, "Jaehyun, kita harus apakan mayat itu?"

Sang wanita masih bergelung dalam selimut. Menutupi tubuh polosnya. Sedangkan pria yang dipanggil Jaehyun hanya terbengong, "Entahlah, dia akan sangat mengganggu pemandangan ketika kita bercinta."

Chanyeol berjalan keluar. Menatap mobil berwarna tosca, "Itu pasti mobil milik si _bajingan_."

Ia berjalan cepat. Membuat Baekhyun harus sedikit berlari. Kedua tangan mungilnya menutupi dada--kini ia sungguh malu. Bagaimana bisa ia berjalan berdampingan dengan dada terbuka macam ini.

 _PLUK_

"Pakai jaket ini, tutupi tubuhmu."

Suara berat Chanyeol terdengar. Tubuh kekar itu memakaikannya jaket hitam panjang. Menutupi tubuhnya yang seksi. "T-terima kasih."

Wanita berumur 22 tahun itu gugup. Wajahnya merona diperlakukan sedikit spesial macam itu. Chanyeol lalu berjalan menuju bagasi, "Coba cari sesuatu disana."

"A-ah, iya." Baekhyun segera membuka pintu. Lalu memeriksa tempat biasa seseorang menyimpan berkas di mobil.

Chanyeol melihat isi bagasi. Hanya ada kertas-kertas judi tak berguna. Sedangkan Baekhyun menatap sebuah surat penting, "Aku rasa Aku menemukan sesuatu."

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Menunjukkan sebuah surat yang mungkin bisa menjadi petunjuk untuk menemukan Jihoon. "Lihat ini."

"Apa ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

Terlihat surat bertuliskan Coastal. "Coastal adalah depo untuk memasok bahan bakar pesawat." jelas Baekhyun.

"Ke siapa? Perusahaan penerbangan?" tanya Chanyeol. Matanya menatap lurus kearah Baekhyun yang semakin kikuk.

"Biasanya dengan skala lebih kecil, seperti pesawat pribadi." lanjut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, pasti Junmyeon telah membeli sebuah pesawat pribadi. "Apa kau yakin?"

"Tempat ini adalah tempat dimana instruktur penerbangku mengisi bahan bakar." ucap Baekhyun.

"Disana ada banyak gudang-gudang di jalan Gangnam. Taeil pasti terus bersiaga di pesawat. Ayo pergi." ucap Chanyeol.

"Kita bawa mobil si _bajingan_ itu. Dia pasti tak membutuhkannya."

Baekhyun sedikit terkekeh mendengar bualan Chanyeol. Lalu keduanya masuk kedalam mobil.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

 **Hai, saya datang kembali membawa chapter 4! Bagaimana? Entahlah, semoga kalian menikmatinya.**

 **Akhir-akhir ini tugas lagi numpuk banget. Waktu jadi tersita buat nugas dan latihan. Tapi untungnya malam ini saya lagi bebas xD**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca:** ** _chanbaek1597_** **, _Dikanasly_ , ****_SexYeol_ , _ererigado_ , ****_neomuchanbaek_ , _Guest_ , ****_voldemortnyel_ , ****_myrceu_ , _Guest(2),_** ** _Guest(3)_** **, _ryl,_ ****_Chanbaekhunlove._**

 **Bila merasa fanfiksi kali ini lebih pendek, mohon dimaafkan. Terima kasih semua:)**

 **-levieren225**


	5. chapter 5: Patria Enterprise

_Tersenyum. Wanita berwajah bak malaikat menyunggingkan senyum. Di usapnya perut yang membesar. Kekehan ringan keluar ketika merasakan tendangan. Bagaikan dentingan yang menyentuh hati. Merasakan pergerakan yang terjadi didalam kandungan._

 _"Sayang,"_

 _Suara baritone terdengar lembut. Hembusan nafas sangat terasa disela-sela leher jenjang. Sinar mentari membantu menerangi hati dua insan yang sedang berbahagia. Wanita berperut besar menatap lelaki yang memeluknya dari belakang. Kemudian ia kembali tersenyum, "Kau tahu, Yeolie? Jihoon kembali menendang perutku."_

 _Chanyeol mengecup lembut pipi sang istri. Tangan kekar ikut mengusap lembut perut berisikan nyawa. Ia bahagia. Beberapa minggu lagi sosok putri kecil akan membuat bising rumahnya. "Jihoonie, jangan menendang perut Ibumu. Kau tahu? Dia kesakitan."_

 _Luhan tertawa. Mengusap lembut pipi sang suami gemas, "Yeolie, berjanjilah kau akan menjaga anak kita apapun yang terjadi."_

 _Empat mata masih menatap sinar mentari. Burung berkicau dengan riang. Hangatnya cahaya membuat sang Ibu dan jabang bayi merasa nyaman—dengan tambahan pelukan cinta dari sang suami dibelakang. Dunia seperti tengah menyapa mereka melalui cerahnya langit. Melambai-lambaikan tangan dan mulai hidup bahagia._

 _Tangan kasar Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh ringkih Luhan lembut. Menatap wajah cantik bak malaikat dengan sayang. Diusapnya helai rambut panjang, "Aku akan selalu menjaga kau dan Jihoon kita. Tak akan kubiarkan siapapun menyakiti kalian. Aku berjanji."_

 _"Jika ada yang menyakiti ku dan Jihoon, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Chanyeol?" Luhan berbicara lembut. Mengusap tengkuk sang suami intens._

 _Bibir pemuda Park melengkung keatas. Membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan di telinga sang istri, "Akan kubunuh mereka yang menyakiti kalian."_

 _"Suamiku, Park Chanyeol." ucap Luhan lembut._

 _"Ya, Park Luhan?"_

 _Perlahan, wajah mereka semakin dekat. "Berjanjilah padaku, jaga Jihoon. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan sampai anak kita terluka."_

.

.

.

.

 **COMMANDO**

 **Main cast:**

 **[Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun] Park Jihoon, and other.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **This is remake of 'Commando.'**

 **WARN! GS, OOC, TYPO, War!AU, Parody!AU.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

Mobil tosca berhenti disebuah tempat sepi. Tertutup rapat oleh pagar-pagar tajam berbesi baja. Kelihatannya macam rumah seram di film-film layar lebar. Kotor serta usang, lebih cocok dipanggil rumah hantu ketimbang tempat pemasokan bahan bakar.

"Ini dia. Patria Enterprise." ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, menatap papan besar bertuliskan 'Patria Enterprise' yang sudah disebutkan. Ia membuka pintu, lalu keluar. "Disinilah Aku seharusnya sore ini."

Ia berjalan. Mendekat pada pagar yang digembok. _Sial_ , kenapa dikunci dengan sangat keras. Kira-kira begitu batin Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu kesal. Keadaan sedang susah, ditambah gembok dan pagar _sialan_ itu membuat _mood_ nya hancur tak karuan. Sekali lagi ia mencoba, menarik paksa rantai digeluti gembok. Keras, sampai-sampai Baekhyun menatap takut.

Dan berhasil. Gembok terlepas. Pagar besi dibuka, ia masuk kedalam—diikuti Baekhyun dari belakang. Wanita itu lalu kembali menutup pagar dengan rapi.

"Pergilah kesana dan tunggu aba-aba dariku." Chanyeol berucap sembari menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Membuat sang _empu_ nya merona.

"O-oke."

Baekhyun berlari kecil menuju jendela besar diujung sana. Wajahnya merah padam. Jantung.berpacu lebih cepat dari lari maraton. Tangannya digenggam, benarkan?

Sedangkan Chanyeol menatap bangunan berlapis triplek. Ia naik—memegang erat pipa yang berdiri tegak. Terus memanjat seperti tupai mencari kacang. Sampai pada atap, ia merusak paksa triplek; membiarkannya jatuh dan hancur. Lalu dirinya masuk kedalam.

Matanya mengintip dari atas. Melihat para pekerja tengah bolak-balik mengambil barang pasokan. Penuh debu dan asap. Kabut putih akibat pembakaran bahan membuat sesak nafas. Tapi itu tak berlaku untuk Park Chanyeol. Dirinya sudah terbiasa.

Lelaki bertelinga lebar berusaha turun. Perlahan—tak membiarkan suara bising terdengar. Lalu berjalan mengendap-endap; menghindari pandangan siapa saja yang siap menatap kedatangannya.

Menatap hati-hati para kuli mengangkat barang. Chanyeol sungguh waspada. Ia merangkak dibawah mobil—tetap tenang dan mengawasi dari bawah. Setelah dirasa aman, ia kembali merangkak keluar. Mencari sebuah ruangan yang dituju. Menatap sekitar; memastikan keadaan masih aman.

Ia mencoba membuka kenop pintu ruangan. Mengintip sejenak ketika terbuka. _Sial_ , ada dua orang ingin keluar. Chanyeol lantas bersembunyi—membiarkan dua orang itu pergi lebih dulu. Setelah aman, ia lembali menuju pintu—membukanya lalu masuk.

 _Shit_ , ternyata ada satu orang yang tengah menatap peta. Orang itu terkejut bukan main menatap Chanyeol. Tak ingin misi hancur, mantan Kolonel itu langsung memukul dada serta memelintir leher sang pria. Tenang saja, Chanyeol tak membuatnya mati—hanya dibuat pingsan saja. Lalu lelaki itu diangkat diatas bahu kiri, dan diletakkan dalam lemari.

Chanyeol menatap jendela besar. Ia segera membuka kaca, disitu sudah ada Baekhyun yang terbatuk-batuk. Tanpa aba-aba, lengan kekar sang mantan Kolonel melingkar di tubuh Baekhyun. Menggendongnya ala _bridal style_. Lalu menurunkannya lembut di lantai.

Wajah Baekhyun sangat merona. Chanyeol begitu tampan dan menggoda—lupakan statusnya sebagai seorang duda beranak satu. Baekhyun benar-benar terpesona, "Aku sudah lihat semua perlengkapannya, tapi disana tidak ada pesawat."

Baekhyun kalap. Ia salah tingkah, sedikit merapikan rambut yang berantakan. "Bagaimana dengan putrimu?"

"Yifan dan Junmyeon tidak ada disini. Dimana dia sekarang."

Chanyeol sedikit bingung. Ia kira si _brengsek_ Yifan dan Junmyeon ada ditempat ini. Lelaki tinggi menatap Baekhyun. Meminta bantuan untuk memecahkan masalah. Yang ditatap pun sudah semerah kepiting rebus—tatapan Park Chanyeol tak baik untuk kesehatan, "Baiklah. Lihat ini."

Wanita bertubuh molek menatap sekitar—menghindari tatapan Chanyeol. Ia mencari sesuatu; yang bisa membantu mencari putri sang mantan Kolonel. Sedangkan Chanyeol menatap peta besar. Ia memeriksa semua denah, melihat satu persatu biar jelas. "Ini adalah koordinat suatu tempat dekat Incheon." ucap Chanyeol.

Ia menatap lekat. Mengukur dengan penggaris yang ada, "Pasti ada sesuatu di utara pulau ini. Mungkin disini mereka menyekap Jihoon."

"Lihat, ini foto pesawat ampibi." Baekhyun berjalan mendekat pada Chanyeol. Memberikan sebuah gambar sebuah pesawat diatas air pada sang mantan Kolonel.

"Mungkin mereka menggunakannya untuk terbang kesana. Coba lihat tagihannya itu." Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun membuka kertas sebelumnya—yang ditemukan di bagasi mobil Mingyu.

Suara derap langkah terdengar di luar pintu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menatap kebelakang. Dirasa sudah aman, Baekhyun kembali membuka kertasnya. "Pengisian tipe 4 adalah pesawat ampibi. 250 galon akan diterbangkan dengan pesawat itu ke pulau tersebut dan kembali lagi."

"Tapi itu tidak ada disini. Aku sudah lihat semuanya." ujar Chanyeol.

"Mereka akan melakukan pengisian lagi di pompa pengisian 32, Pasifik Pier. Itu dekat Incheon." ucap Baekhyun. Menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol dari samping.

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, lalu membalas tatapan Baekhyun. "Berapa lama terbang ke pulau tersebut?"

"Sekitar dua jam." balas Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berlari—keluar dari Patria Enterprise. Mereka segera masuk kedalam mobil, "Apa kita akan pergi ke pesawat itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Belum, untuk sekarang." jawab Chanyeol.

"Lalu kita mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun.

Dengan santai, Chanyeol berkata. "Belanja."

Mesin mobil dinyalakan. Wajah Baekhyun terlihat bingung. "Belanja?"

Mobil melaju cepat. Mengitari jalanan malam yang sudah sepi. Toko di pinggiran jalan sudah tutup. Tapi Chanyeol tak ingin berbelanja di toko seberang jalan, ada satu toko yang akan ia kunjungi malam ini.

Luxiours City.

Toko besar yang menjual peralatan untuk perang. Banyak pistol serta benda berat macam bom tersedia disana. Tempat itu sudah tutup. Berada di dekat kontainer besar dengan bangunan-bangunan belum jadi. Chanyeol turun dari mobil. Berjalan menuju kontainer besar lalu menaikinya. Dulu sewaktu belum menjadi Kolonel, dirinya adalah seorang kuli bangunan. Sudah biasa mengendarai kontainer dan alat-alat bangunan lainnya.

Ia menyalakan mesin. Kontainer besar berwarna kuning menyala. Wajah dengan rahang keras tercetak jelas. Chanyeol mentap tajam—menjalankan kontainer pada toko besar. Lalu hancur dinding sampingnya.

Baekhyun yang menatapnya benar-benar meneguk ludah. Baru kali ini ia berjumpa dengan lelaki tampan nan seksi yang sangat nekat.

Chanyeol segera turun dari kontainer. Berjalan masuk menginjak reruntuhan yang ia sebabkan. Baekhyun berlarian masuk—mengejar pria Park dari belakang. Sedikit sudah berlari dengan menggunakan _high heels_ dan rok mini—untung saja dirinya sudah menggunakan jaket hitam panjang, dada besarnya menjadi aman.

Sang mantan Kolonel mengambil beberapa alat perang. Bom, pistol, pisau, semuanya diangkut dalam kereta belanja. Ia tengah menikmati acara belanjanya saat ini. Melihat semua alat yang dibutuhkan untuk menyerang kawasan Yifan dan kawan-kawan.

Baekhyun setia mengikuti Chanyeol—sembari mendorong kereta belanja. Lelaki itu membuka pintu, menampakkan ruangan penuh alat perang. Ia mengambil semua benda mengerikan. "Apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun ketika menatap benda besar.

"Pelontar roket." sahut Chanyeol.

Wanita itu menatap horor. Dan, _wow_. Benda itu sangat berat.

Kereta belanja sudah penuh. Baekhyun segera keluar dari ruangan—membawa banyaknya barang-barang perang yang besar dan berat. Chanyeol masih mengambil beberapa alat. Banyak yang ia butuhkan sekarang. Sampai dirinya tertangkap basah oleh dua polisi patroli. "Jangan bergerak!"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/n:**

 **Halo, levieren225 kembali.**

 **Adakah yang menunggu fanfiksi ini? xD Hehe, maaf jika saya update terlalu lama—banyak tugas soalnya TvT**

 **Mungkin chapter kali ini pun lebih pendek dari biasanya.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca;** ** _rufexo_ , _chanbaek1597_ , ****_eka.xoxo97_ , ****_kepala jamur_ , _ererigado_ , ****_Baeks06_ , _prktower_ , ****_rly_ , ****_Byun Jaehyunee_ , ****_indahBSF_.**

 **-levieren225**


	6. chapter 6: Daddy Came to Pick Up (1)

Baekhyun menatap dari kejauhan; sang partner di tangkap polisi. Tatapan mata itu lemah—ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa (pada kenyataannya Chanyeol sadar kalau dia sudah berbuat kriminal).

"Bawa dia kedalam truk." ucap salah satu polisi.

Duda beranak satu itu dimasukkan kedalam mobil tahanan; dikunci rapat agar tak bisa lari. Hati kecil Baekhyun merasa iba—ia sadar, Chanyeol hanya ingin menyelamatkan sang anak. Kasih sayang seorang ayah memang tidak ada duanya.

Mobil itu berjalan dengan bunyi khas. Meninggalkan mall yang sudah dirusak sebelumnya oleh sang mantan kolonel. Dan Baekhyun tak akan membiarkan lelaki itu di tangkap.

.

.

.

.

 **COMMANDO**

 **Main cast:**

 **[Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun] Park Jihoon, and other.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Semua tokoh bukan milik saya. Dan fanfiksi ini remake dari film 'COMMANDO'**

 **WARN! GS, OOC, TYPO, AU!**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap kearah jendela. Hari semakin gelap—ia lantas kembali menatap jam tangan; waktunya hanya tersisa lima jam lagi. Nyawa Jihoon dalam bahaya jika dirinya tertangkap sekarang.

Mobil hijau _tosca_ berjalan; mengikuti mobil polisi dari belakang. Baekhyun menatap lurus kearah depan. Sungguh, dirinya bingung sekarang; ia membantu seorang lelaki tampan yang baru dikenal beberapa jam yang lalu! Bahkan sekarang dirinya cemas tatkala sosok pria bertubuh tinggi di tangkap polisi.

"Kalau kalian menghubungi Jendral Oh Sehun, dia akan menjelaskan semuanya." Chanyeol berbicara tegas. Berusaha meyakinkan para polisi agar percaya.

Salah satu polisi mengalihkan kepala ke arah belakang, menatap rendah Chanyeol dengan tatapan _sengak_ , "Sehun, ya? Aku rasa kita menangkapnya minggu kemarin. Hahahaha."

 _Brengsek_. Begitulah Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati. Berani-beraninya para polisi tikus itu berucap tak sopan tentang Sehun. Jika bukan karena ancaman Yifan (yang mengatakan kalau saja mereka tahu Chanyeol kabur, kepala Jihoon akan terlepas dari tubuhnya), Chanyeol mungkin saja akan membunuh dua polisi itu.

Mobil polisi berhenti ketika lampu merah muncul. Mereka bersenandung ria; masih dalam percakapan menjelekkan Oh Sehun. Mobil hijau _tosca_ berhenti tepat di sebelahnya. Chanyeol melotot; _kenapa wanita itu ada disini_

Baekhyun yang mengerti tatapan sang kolonel hanya meneguk ludah. Ia dengan sengaja membuka jaket; memperlihatkan belahan dada montok pada dua polisi—tentu saja dua pria hidung belang itu suka.

"Hei, pelacur." salah satu polisi tersenyum, menatap gundukan gunung terpampang jelas.

Baekhyun tersenyum menggoda; menjilat bibir merah muda dengan gairah. Chanyeol masih memantau dari dalam mobil polisi.

"Tidak buruk." sang polisi semakin tergoda. Sebelah tangannya mengusap gundukan yang sudah menonjol.

' _Laki-laki brengsek. Baru segitu saja sudah terpancing._ ' Baekhyun membatin. Masih dalam sesi menjilat bibir dengan menggoda.

Lampu hijau menyala. Mobil polisi kembali berjalan—sedikit tak rela meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri dalam mobil lain. Polisi itu masih menatap Baekhyun lewat spion mobil. Ia berdiri, lalu mengambil sesuatu di jok belakang.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Dia punya sesuatu untuk kita, hahaha."

Ya, Baekhyun memang punya sesuatu untuk dua polisi itu. Sebuah pelontar roket. Dengan berbekal petunjuk seadanya, ia menaruh pelontar roket (yang cukup berat untuk ukuran seorang wanita) di atas bahu kanan, lalu menekan tombol.

Pelontar roket pun keluar.

 _BOM_.

Tapi tak ke mobil polisi—karena Baekhyun salah mengambil posisi (pelontar roket ia hadapkan terbalik). Jadi, tiang listik di belakang terkena imbas. Terbakar.

" _Sialan_." gumam Baekhyun menatap tiang listrik tak berdosa di belakang.

" _Brengsek_ , apa itu?!" para polisi mulai panik. Mendengar suara keras macam ledakan.

Baekhyun segera membalikkan pelontar roket kearah mobil polisi (dan tentu saja sudah dibalik). Ia kembali menembak—kearah ban mobil.

"YA TUHAN, JANGAN!" para polisi berteriak tatkala sebuah roket mulai menghampiri mobil dinas mereka.

 _BOM_.

Terlalu keras suara ledakan (Baekhyun sampai terjungkal ke jok belakang). Polisi berusaha menghindari roket—tapi gagal. Ban mobil mereka meledak; mobil terjungkal hebat. Seperti terombang-ambing dalam lilitan angin topan. Kebakaran tak dapat dihindari. Kendaraan beroda empat terjungkal.

Baekhyun menatap takut; hatinya gelisah—ia takut jika Chanyeol terluka didalam mobil polisi. Segera ia menyalakan mesin, berjalan menuju mobil terjungkal. Beruntung tak ada korban jiwa. Para polisi berhasil keluar dari dalam—tapi Chanyeol belum muncul.

Mata bulat itu mencari sosok tinggi. Hatinya bertanya, _apakah dia mati?_

"Hei, mencariku?"

Suara berat itu, Baekhyun menatap kesamping. Chanyeol berdiri dengan senyum merekah; gigi putih rapih terpampang jelas. Pintu mobil dibuka—Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, "Bagaimana kau belajar menggunakannya?"

"Aku baca petunjuknya."

Mobil hijau _tosca_ pergi menjauh. Baekhyun menyetir dengan perasaan aneh. Ia terguncang; jantung berdebar, aliran darah mengalir deras. Katakan, apa dirinya terkena penyakit jantung?

 _Pluk._

"Terima kasih sudah membantu, kau tadi sungguh hebat."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Mengusap sayang—kekehan ringan terdengar. Selang beberapa detik, wajah gadis berambut blonde itu memerah.

Duda yang satu ini memang mampu membuat jantung Byun Baekhyun berdetak cepat.

.

.

.

.

"Jam berapa kira-kira Chanyeol akan tiba di Val Verde?"

Junmyeon mengetuk-ngetuk kayu. Matanya melirik kearah jam dinding. Hari sudah gelap. Dalam lubuk hati dirinya sedikit cemas—apakah Chanyeol akan melaksanakan tugas dengan baik, atau...

"Sekitar dua jam lagi." sahut Yifan. Menatap jam tangan yang dikenakan.

Junmyeon berbalik, menatap wajah Yifan yang terlihat datar (namun dalam hati ia juga merasa cemas). "Apa kau pikir dia akan berulah macam-macam?"

Seakan sudah membaca pikiran Junmyeon, Yifan hanya tersenyum miring, "Dia pasti akan lakukan seperti yang di ucapkan. Selama dia berpikir akan mendapatkan putrinya kembali."

Dari dalam kamar, Jihoon masih duduk. Wajahnya menatap kearah pintu. Memikirkan rencana agar bisa kabur (walau rumah ini nyaman, tapi ia lebih rela tinggal di tengah gunung). Ia berdiri, berjalan kearah kenop pintu. Terkunci rapat.

Lantas ia menatap ke segala penjuru arah; terdapat pintu kaca besar yang tertutup kayu. Jihoon berjalan lagi—mengetuk-ngetuk pintu berbalut kayu. Tidak terlalu tebal, bisa di hancurkan dengan lima kali tendangan keras.

Kemudian gadis kecil itu kembali berpikir; jika ia menendang kayu itu, pasti suara runtuhan akan terdengar—otomatis dirinya akan di penggal. Ia kembali duduk menghadap pintu depan; menatap sebuah kenop pintu. Jihoon menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

Dengan kecepatan penuh, akhirnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tiba di Pasifik Pier (sebuah pelabuhan dimana pesawat berukuran kecil di simpan) dalam setengah jam. Mereka berhenti di sebuah tempat sunyi—mematikan mesin mobil, lalu membawa semia peralatan perang.

Seorang penjaga mendatangi mobil tentara lewat, "Semua sudah siap."

"Bagus. Oke, pergilah."

Mobil itu melesat pergi. Meninggalkan sang penjaga sendirian.

" _Aaakh—_ "

Chanyeol datang dari belakang—menjedutkan kepala penjaga pada batu runcing beberapa kali. Pria itu pingsan, tubuhnya diseret masuk ke tempat gelap. "Apakah sudah ada yang memberitahumu kalau kau punya banyak musuh?"

Baekhyun berucap setengah berbisik. Wanita itu bingung—setiap ia pergi dengan Chanyeol, pasti selalu bertemu kekerasan. Entah pembunuhan, pelecehan, maupun membuat orang pingsan. Chanyeol segera mengambil barang-barang, "Ayo, cepat berangkat."

"Aku harap Aku bisa menerbangkan pesawat itu." ucap Baekhyun sambil menenteng sebuah tas besar.

Mereka berjalan terburu-buru; seakan dikejar waktu (walau faktanya memang begitu). Pesawat berukuran kecil berada diatas air. Chanyeol berjalan sembari menatap sekitar—dan _sial_ nya ada mobil penjaga sedang berkeliling. " _Sial_."

Chanyeol segera mempercepat langkah—Baekhyun terlihat panik. Pintu pesawat segera dibuka. "Oh tidak."

Baekhyun melebarkan mata. Chanyeol yang terburu-buru menatap heran, "Kenapa?"

"Ini bukan pesawat. Tapi ini kano bersayap[1]." ucap Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu cepat masuk dan nyalakan mesinnya." Chanyeol dengan tegas berucap. Membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau pun masuk.

"Penyusup!"

Semua barang-barang dimasukkan. Suara tembakan terdengar dari para penjaga. "Nyalakan mesinnya! Cepat!"

Baekhyun duduk di kursi kemudi. Ia terlihat panik (jelas). "Baiklah, baiklah."

Dari dalam kano bersayap, Chanyeol memgambil senjata—lalu kembali membalas tembakan. Berharap benda terbang yang ia tumpangi segera melayang di udara. Para penjaga terlihat mendekat, peluru yang di keluarkan semakin banyak.

"Pesawat ini lebih tua daripada Aku!" Baekhyun masih berusaha menyalakan mesin.

"Ayo, cepatlah!" Chanyeol berteriak sembari menembak. Para penjaga semakin dekat.

Baekhyun terlihat kebingungan, "Disana tidak ada L.E.D. Bacalah! Aku hanya berlatih menggunakan pesawat _Cessna_![2]."

"CEPAT!" Chanyeol semakin menembak brutal.

"Aku usahakan!" Baekhyun merasa ingin mati disini. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti cara menyalakan pesawat tua yang ia taiki.

Mesin tak kunjung menyala. Para penjaga semakin dekat. " _Sial_." Chanyeol masuk kedalam pesawat—menekan tombol menyala yang sudah berkarat.

"Ayolah menyala, benda _keparat_! Terbang atau mati!"

Sekali hentak pukulan, pesawat tua ini akhirnya menyala. "Kadang berhasil kapan saja."

Baekhyun hanya diam—bahkan sebuah pesawat tua menuruti perintah seorang Park Chanyeol. Suara tembakan masih terdengar; mobil para penjaga semakin dekat. Chanyeol kembali menembakkan peluru.

Tali pengikat pesawat segera dilepas Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih menembak di belakang.

 _Dor._

Satu peluru menembus jantung supir mobil. Penjaga itu terjungkal kedalam air. Setelah selesai melenyapkan para penjaga, Chanyeol segera duduk di sebelah kemudi pesawat. Pesawat tua siap terbang diatas air. "Baiklah, kita akan terbang."

Baekhyun menyalakan tombol lain. Di depan terdapat beberapa perahu. "Awas perahunya!" ucap Chanyeol.

"Kita pasti tidak akan berhasil." Baekhyun sudah pesimis duluan. Wanita itu berteriak, menutup mata; ia berharap dirinya masih hidup setelah menabrak beberapa perahu.

Chanyeol yang tak tahan mengambil alih, mendorong sebuah mesin penerbang dengan percaya diri. "Kita pasti bisa."

Pesawat tua terbang. Melayang di udara seperti pada umumnya. Baekhyun perlahan membuka mata. Ia tak percaya; biasanya sebelum mencoba, dirinya selalu gagal. Namun pria itu—yang di sebelahnya terlihat tenang menatap pemandangan awan gelap. "Kita berhasil. Kita berhasil."

Chanyeol menatap keluar; mereka benar-benar terbang. Wanita berambut blonde tersenyum senang. "Wow."

"Bagus." puji Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih." jawab Baekhyun. Tentu dengan hiasan senyum dan rona merah.

Pesawat tua itu membawa mereka melayang di udara. Di bawah kemerlap bintang dan bulan yang menerangi malam. Perjalanan ini akan terasa panjang. Baekhyun berpikir sejenak; ia lupa memakai jaket!

Belahan dada terpampang; sungguh wanita itu malu. Ia tak bisa menutupi—kedua tangan sibuk mengendalikan pesawat tua terbang. Baekhyun gugup sekarang; wajah memerah, keringat keluar dari pelipis.

"Tidak usah cemas, Aku tak akan melihat."

Suara berat itu bersua. Baekhyun terlonjak kaget; ia melirik ke samping—menatap Chanyeol yang tengah mengalih pandangan menatap langit.

Baekhyun bersyukur. Setidaknya ia diculik oleh laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab, _gentleman_ —dan juga tampan (tentunya). "Terima kasih."

Dibalik tubuh kokoh nan kekar, wajah Chanyeol tersipu malu—namun ia berusaha bersikap wajar. Menatap hamparan langit dan merasakan udara dingin menerpa.

' _Jihoon, Ayah datang menjemputmu_.'

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/n:**

 **[1] Kano bersayap; perahu kecil yang bersayap (semacam pesawat kecil yang menyerupai sebuah perahu dan hanya dapat ditumpangi dua orang. Biasa di parkirkan diatas air—karena pesawat terbang ini di desain menyerupai perahu).**

 **[2] Pesawat Cessna; pesawat dengan bermesin turboprop tunggal, fixed-gear dan merupakan pesawat regional jarak pendek sayap tinggi (high wing).**

 **Hai, saya kembali melanjutkan fanfiksi ini. Adakah yang menunggu? /gak.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca; _Guest_ , _prktower_ , _Baekechantol_ , _Guest(2)_ , _Erumin Smith_ , _ererigado_ , _rufexo_ , _yousee_ , _Rly.C.Jaekyu_ , _aeriyaaa_.**

 **And, saya levieren225 mengucapkan turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya The best lead vocal, SHINee. Kim Jonghyun. Semoga di terima disisi-Nya. Keluarga, sahabat, serta Shawol diberi ketabahan :)**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca :)**

 **-levieren225**


	7. chapter 7: Daddy Came to Pick Up (2)

Mobil polisi berhenti depan toko rusak. Memeriksa bagian dalam dan luar. Langit begitu gelap ketika malam menjelang, membuat banyak pasang sinar senter mengaung memberi cahaya.

"Chanyeol? Hubungi gedung federal. Minta mereka mengawasi tiap chanel polisi, penerbangan, dan jalur kelautan." Sehun berucap pada salah satu polisi.

Jenderal itu tahu—Chanyeol membutuhkan bantuannya untuk mendapatkan sang anak kembali. Dan—jika Chanyeol sudah berambisi, maka dunia akan takluk dan hancur. Yang Sehun takutkan; Chanyeol akan bersikap gegabah, lalu menghancurkan diri sendiri maupun orang lain.

Lantas sang polisi menautkan raut wajah bingung, "Apa yang Anda takutkan?"

Sehun menjawab tegas, "Perang Dunia ke III."

.

 **COMMANDO**

 **Main cast:**

 **[ Park Chanyeol, Fem!Byun Baekhyun ] Fem!Park Jihoon, Oh Sehun, and others.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Seluruh tokoh milik keluarga dan agensi masing-masing. Fiksi ini remake dari film 'Commando'**

 **WARN! GS, OOC, TYPO, WAR!AU**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

Kano bersayap terbang melambung tinggi di udara. Menerjang awan putih serta gelapnya malam. Suara berisik hasil mekanisme alat yang bekerja pada bagian mesin pun tak luput dari suasana yang membuat telinga berdengung.

"Di sini Whiskey X-ray 448 memanggil Jenderal Oh Sehun, tolong respon cepat."

Suara bass mengalun tegas. Chanyeol berucap menggunakan alat komunikasi antar pesawat.

" _Perhatian, pesawat yang tidak teridentifikasi. Di sini penjaga pantai. Kalian terbang di atas jangkauan tembak San Magill. Di sini adalah area terlarang._ _Tolong rubah arah atau kalian akan kami paksa mendarat. Ganti._ "

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol refleks menatap bawah. Dilihat genangan laut yang membentang luas. Siluet sinar rembulan membuatnya semakin biru gelap. Terlalu tinggi, terlalu berbahaya untuk membelokkan arah. Angin sedang tidak bersahabat, "Ini penting. Diulang, ini penting," ucap Chanyeol.

"Anda harus menghubungi Jenderal Oh Sehun." sambung Chanyeol.

" _Kalian rubah arah dulu atau kami akan tembak jatuh. Ganti._ "

Namun sang penjaga pantai nampaknya bersikukuh pada pendirian. Membuat Chanyeol dibuat setengah kesal. Laki-laki itu menatap arloji hitam—tinggal dua jam lagi untuk menyelamatkan Jihoon.

"Mereka selalu menembak apapun di sini setiap saat." ucap Baekhyun. Namun matanya tak beralih pandang. Ia fokus mengendarai pesawat, "Menerbangkan LAX seperti menghindari wabah." sambungnya.

Chanyeol melepas _headphone_ , "Bisakah kau terbang di bawah jangkauan radar?"

"Bukan radar kelautan. Kalau kita bisa terbang dekat dengan air, ombak akan mengkamuflase kita." jawan Baekhyun.

"Turunlah."

Sang mantan Kolonel telah memberi titah. Kini sang wanita tak dapat menolak—walau sedikit berisiko untuk keadaan serta cuaca yang sedikit buruk, "Baik."

"Lakukan."

"Baik, bertahanlah."

Maka pemegang kendali melakukan apa yang diperintahkan. Kini kano bersayap turun perlahan. Sedikit oleng karena terjang angin membadai, namun perlahan dan perlahan mereka turun.

Chanyeol memaksa, karena ia tahu—dengan mereka terbang lebij rendah, maka sinyal akan hilang dan para penjaga pantai itu tak dapat menembak kapal yang ia tunggangi.

Di sana, sang penjaga pantai terlihat heran menatap layar jelajah, "Kita kehilangan mereka, _Sir_."

.

Jihoon berusaha merusak kenop pintu. Tangannya bergerak cepat, namun tetap pelan—berusaha agar tidak terdengar berisik.

Kenop pintu pun terlepas, ia kemudian berjalan menuju pintu belakang. Dibukanya pintu kaca, lalu terpampanglah kayu yang menghalangi jalan. Ia berusaha merusak kayu dengan menusuk-nusuk menggunakan ujung kenop pintu yang tajam. Dilakukan perlahan namun cepat.

Wajahnya penuh peluh berkerigat. Sudah kusam (namun tetap cantik jelita—persis seperti sang Ibu).

 _Tuk tuk tuk..._

Bunyi sepatu melangkah berderap pada lantai. Hasil mekanisme bergeseknya alas dengan lantai yang mengakibatkan bunyi berdecit membuat Jihoon terkejut. Ia berusaha tenang.

Lalu, dirusaknya lagi kayu dengan kenop pintu ketika derap langkah mulai menjauh.

Di luar, dua penjaga tengah bermain-main dengan pisau. Diputar-putar pada lengan, lalu tertawa bersama. Tak menyadari kedatangan atasan mereka (Yifan dan Junmyeon). Junmyeon hanya menatap malas, kemudian pergi. Meninggalkan dua penjaga tadi dengan Yifan.

"Menggorok leher gadis itu seperti memotong keju hangat." ucap salah satu penjaga sembari menatap Yifan—dan masih memutar-mutar pisau pada lengannya.

Lelaki jangkung itu tak menjawab. Ia menatap tajam anak buahnya, "Singkirkan pisaumu dan tutup mulutmu." ujar Yifan. Membuat sang penjaga menekuk wajah, lalu memasukkan pisau pada kantung celana.

Yifan berjalan melewati mereka. Sembari tersenyum licik, ia melangkah menyusul Junmyeon yang sudah terlebih dulu meninggalkannya, "Aku suka kalau mendengar penjaga-penjagamu mencoba bicara kasar." Yifan menjeda sebentar, "Mereka membuatku tertawa."

Junmyeon hanya memerhatikan. Tetap membungkam suara. Melihat bagaimana Yifan bercakap-cakap dengan wajahnya yang nampak biasa—tidak ada rasa takut maupun gentar, "Kalau Chanyeol ada di sini, dia pasti tertawa juga." lanjut Yifan.

" _Sir_ Wu Yifan, penjaga-penjagaku begitu berpatriot." ucap Junmyeon. Yifan membalas menatap tajam, "Sedangkan kau bukan siapa-siapa. Chanyeol dan Aku, bisa saja membunuh mereka semua dalam sekejab mata. Ingat itu."

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dini hari. Masih nampak gelap dilihat dari jendela. Angin malam membuat suhu tubuh meremang panas dingin. Dalam rumah megah itu terdapat banyak fasilitas yang bagus nan mahal. Junmyeon membalas ucapan Yifan, "Apa kau sedang menggertakku?"

Yifan sedikit terkekeh, ditatapnya sang partnet dalam, ia melipat dua tangan di depan dada, "Tidak. Saat Chanyeol sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya, dia pasti akan kembali mencari putrinya. Dia hidup atau mati itu tidak masalah. Setelah dia selanjutnya kau. Sekarang, satu hal di antara Chanyeol dan kau..."

Junmyeon masih menatap. Yifan kembali bercakap, "...adalah Aku."

Pria kaya itu kini mengerti. Dilayangkan senyum licik pada Yifan, "Itukah yang Anda takutkan, Tuan Yifan. Kau, takut dengan Chanyeol."

Kelemahan Yifan adalah; kekuatan Chanyeol. Karena pada dasarnya—anak buah akan tunduk dan taat pada atasan. Entah itu mantan ataupun masih menjabat, tetapi satu yang pasti—anak buah akan mengikuti bagai anak anjing. Yifan begitu terkejut untuk beberapa saat. Namun ia kembali berkata.

"Tentu. Tapi Aku lebih cerdik. Aku punya penangkalnya. Aku punya putrinya."

Dan percakapan mereka berakhir dengan senyum licik dan pemikiran yang tak akan memiliki ujung.

.

Kano bersayap melintas telak di atas air. Bunyi mesin begitu absolut mendengung di udara. Pesawat itu berusaha turun mendarat di atas permukaan air dengan sesempurna mungkin.

"Itukah tempatnya?" Baekhyun bertanya, sembari menatap pulau di depan sana.

Chanyeol ikut menatap, "Salah satunya."

Matahari telah bangkit dari alam bawah sadar. Menerbitkan secercah sinar dari balik pegunungan. Memancarkan cahaya di atas laut membuat cakrawala biru terlihat begitu menawan.

"Mendaratlah di sini. Itu adalah tempat yang sulit untuk melihat kita." sang mantan Kolonel kembali memberi titah. Berbekal peta yang ia bawa, lelaki itu memantapkan tempat untuk pesawat mendarat.

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu kembali mengendarai, "Baiklah. Kita akan ke sana."

Kano bersayap berusaha mendarat tanpa terlepas kendali. Baekhyun begitu gugup karena—ini pengalaman pertama untuk mengendarai sebuah pesawat kuno dan lagi—kalau boleh jujur, ia selalu gagal di setiap tes. Tak pernah sekalipun ia lulus dalam tata cara mengendarai beberapa pesawat.

Namun berkat pria di sebelahnya, ia bisa. Hanya dengan berbekal nekad serta tekad, semua impian dapat terwujud.

Diliriknya sekilas Chanyeol yang tengah membaca peta. Begitu tampan dengan beberapa keringat di kening serta dada. Dada. Dada. Da. Da. Terlihat bidang dan benar-benar atletis. Kancing atasnya terbuka begitu saja—membuat sebagian tubuh atas terlihat. Baekhyun meneguk ludah, ia gugup. Dan lagi tanpa disadari, Chanyeol meliriknya balik.

 _Sial, sial, sial_ ; begitulah batin Baekhyun.

Mengesampingkan hal itu, kini atensi keduanya fokus pada pendaratan. Pesawat sudah berada tepat di atas air. Sedikit bergoyang akibat gelombang laut yang naik turun. Namun itu tak menjadi masalah. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatap sekitar laut; di depan ada pulau, dan di sebelah kiri ada batu amat besar. Kedua bertatapan seakan memberi suatu sinyal lewat batin.

Baekhyun mengerti. Kini ia akan memberhentikan pesawat di balik batu besar.

.

Pesawat besar baru saja tiba di Val Verde. Mendaratnya amat mulus di permukaan tandus. Selang beberapa menit, pesawat benar-benar telah mendarat dengan baik.

Para penumpang turun dengan beberapa koper dan ransel. Wajah mereka masih kentara kantuk dan lelah—perjalan seharian dari Seoul menuju Val Verde memang membuat pinggang linu.

Dan jangan lupakan ada beberapa orang suruhan Yifan dan Junmyeon yang berniat menjemput kedatangan Chanyeol dan Jongin.

Dilihatnya para penumpang yang turun. Rata-rata adalah para manula. Lalu di mana Jongin dan Chanyeol?

Seperti memiliki firasat tak enak, para anak buah Yifan melihat beberapa perawat turun dengan mendorong meja pasien dari dalam pesawat. Ditutupi selimut. Pasti ada sesuatu di sana. Dan tanpa aba-aba, para penjaga dengan sekenanya membuka selimut.

Benar saja, terlihat mayat Jongin terbujur kaku dengan kulit membiru.

Dan Chanyeol tidak ada.

" _Berengsek._ " umpat salah satu anak buah. Lalu mereka berjalan dan bergegas melaporkan hal ini pada sang atasan.

.

"Kau masih ingat pesannya?"

Chanyeol sudah bersiap di atas perahu karet. Pakaian dilepas semua—kini, ia hanya mengenakan celana amat ketat di atas lutut. Menonjolkan otot betis yang sempurna. Tubuh atas tak berbalut benang apapun. Membiarkan otot perut dan bisep terpampang jelas.

Dan Baekhyun yang melihatnya gelagapan sendiri. Sembari membantu mengeluarkan alat-alat untuk berperang nanti, ia berusaha bersikap biasa, "Komandan. Oh. Kode merah. Koordinat. Paham."

"Jangan bunyikan radio sampai mereka melihatku," ucap Chanyeol memperingati.

Wanita berbadan molek menoleh, "Bagaimana Aku tahu?"

"Karena tempat itu akan benar-benar hancur."

Masih dalam proses mengeluarkan barang. Mereka kemudian diam. Hening. Hanya ada desiran air yang bergoyang-goyang.

Dan pada akhirnya barang telah selesai dipindahkan. Lalu Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang akan pergi, "Hati-hati, Chanyeol. Semoga berhasil."

Ia mengatakan seperti itu, dengan wajah bersemu merah. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya lantas menatap. Wajah wanita itu jika diperhatikan... begitu cantik dan manis, "Terima kasih."

Ia duduk di atas perahu karet. Mendayung hingga sampai pulau. Meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri di dalam kano bersayap. Dan wanita itu memberikan salam perpisahan lewat lambaian tangan. Begitu anggun dilihat, begitu menarik perhatian. Dan Chanyeol baru menyadari sesuatu.

Jantungnya berdetak, begitu cepat.

.

 **TBC**

.

 _ **A/N:** Hai, masih adakah yang menunggu fiksi ini? /gak. Maafkan saya updatenya terlalu lama. Kemarin-kemarin sibuk dengan tugas dan persiapan simulasi (maklum, sudah tingkat akhir wkwk)._

 _Dan, setelah saya baca komentar, rata-rata pada nanya adegan ena-ena. Oke, untuk adegan itu nanti akan saya pikirkan lagi (karena untuk chapter sekarang, saya fokus dan benar-benar mengikuti alur film aslinya)._

 _Karena film ini pada dasarnya bergenre Crime dan Tragedy, maka untuk genre Romance saya buat slash. Tapi saya usahakan perbanyak Romance dan adegan ena-ena /coret._

 _Terima kasih sudah membaca;_ _Guest, yeo, ererigado, cbhsgariskeras, parkobyunxo, rufexo, kookiemeong, Byun Jaehyunee, chanbaek1597, park yeolna, kepala jamur, KimDoYoon, Little vkook, ZiChoco, Chanlove, Erumin Smith, rly._

 _Semoga terhibur._

 _-Dianzu_


	8. chapter 8: Daddy Came to Pick Up (3)

_**Disclaimer:** seluruh tokoh milik agensi dan keluarga masing-masing. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini. Dibuat hanya untuk senang-senang_

 _ **Cast:** [ Chanyeol/GS!Baekhyun ] GS!Jihoon, and others_

 _ **Genre:** Parody/_ _Tragedy_

 _ **Warning:** genderbender, ooc, typo(s), fanfiksi ini remake dari film Commando_

 _Selamat membaca..._

.

— **COMMANDO** —

.

Perahu karet terus didayung. Tangan Chanyeol bergerak ke depan dan belakang—menyesuaikan dayungan. Matanya memincing; melihat sebuah batu besar di pinggir pantai. Segeralah Chanyeol membelokkan perahu karet ke arah sana.

Setelah sampai, Chanyeol segera turun. Menapakkan kaki pada air dingin pantai yang terombang-ambing. Menginjak pasir putih yang terasa lembut. Ia mengeluarkan semua peralatan untuk menyerang Yifan dan Junmyeon.

Tangan dan wajah dibaluri cairan hitam (guna menyamarkan wajah). Membuat wajahnya terlihat loreng-loreng. Dipakainya celana khusus para tentara (yang mana terdapat kantung banyak; untuk menaruh beberapa peluru dan pistol kecil). Diisinya pistol besar dengan peluru, menyiapkan bom untuk dilemparkan pada wajah si _berengsek_ Yifan.

Dikeluarkannya _sniper, m-16,_ _shotgun,_ pelontar roket, dan senjata lainnya dari dalam perahu.

Setelah dikira selesai, Chanyeol menatap ke depan. Melihat dengan tatapan tajam. Ia akan merebut putrinya kembali. Tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti buah hatinya. Tidak akan.

"Jihoon, tunggu ayah."

.

Para penjaga berkeliling mengitari sebuah gedung pertama. Membawa genjatan senjata untuk keamanan, mereka terus modar-mandir menatap sekitar.

Dari kejauhan, Chanyeol menatap intens. Ia diam-diam bergerak dan mengumpat di belakang semak belukar. Untung saja ia membeli rompi anti peluru dan cela berwarna gelap—yang mana senada dengan warna semak dan tanah lembab.

Ia berpindah lagi ke samping, bersembunyi di belakang pohon besar. Melihat beberapa mobil _jeep_ terparkir sempurna.

Di samping itu, dalam mansion besar nan megah, Junmyeon sedang santai duduk sembari menggoyangkan kaki kanannya. Yifan terlihat tengah mengasah pisau.

Telepon berdering. Junmyeon langsung mengangkatnya, "Halo?"

Kembali lagi ke lapangan terbuka, Chanyeol mengendap-endap berlari menuju dekat gedung. Kedua tangan membawa senjata berat. Ia berlari, lalu bersembunyi di balik dinding.

Chanyeol menanamkan bom dekat gedung (yang mana akan meledak jika _remote control_ ditekan). Ditanamkan di berbagai sudut.

Salah satu penjaga keluar dari gedung. Ia berniat buang air kecil ke semak-semak. Ia berjalan santai, hingga Chanyeol menariknya ke sudut gedung lalu menusuk pisau ke perutnya.

Dalam mansion, Junmyeon menaruh telepon dengan wajah terkejut. Ia menatap Yifan, "Dia tidak ada di pesawat."

Yifan berhenti mengasah pisau. Ia sudah menduga jika Chanyeol akan kabur.

"Bunuh putrinya." ucap Junmnyeon.

Pisau ditaruh pada saku celana. Yifan menyeringai, lalu mengeluarkan pistol.

.

"Berjagalah dengan semangat, bung." seorang dua penjaga melintas depan gedung menggunakan mobil _jeep._

Mereka memandang salah satu penjaga yang terlihat berdiri sendiri, "Tentu saja, _sialan_." sahutnya.

Kedua penjaga pergi, meninggalkan temannya yang berjaga sendiri. Ia memandang ke depan, ke samping kanan dan kiri. Menatap betapa luasnya lapangan dengan pasir-pasir yang membuat polusi.

Penjaga itu melotot, ada yang mencekik dirinya dari belakang. Chanyeol dengan mata menyalang langsung menggorok leher sang penjaga hingga darah mengalir deras. Diseretnya tubuh tak bernyawa pada tumpukkan jerami.

Dari dalam mansion, Jihoon sedang berusaha memotong kayu penutup pintu dengan kenop. Kening putih terbalur keringat. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga. Ia harus lari dari sini, ia tidak mau mati di neraka ini.

Chanyeol kembali memasang bom pada tanah. Ia menyalakan tombol _on_ pada alat, dirasa tanah mulai bergetar—ada yang lewat. Chanyeol mengintip; ada dua penjaga—dan mereka melihat sang mantan kolonel. Segeralah Chanyeol melempar dua pisau mereka. Dan tepat, pisau itu menancap pada leher mereka.

"Hai, bung." Chanyeol memanggil satu penjaga. Dia menengokkan kepala menatap Chanyeol. Matanya melotot, senjata segera diangkat. Namun Chanyeol lebih cekatan; ia segera menembakkan peluru pisau kecil pada dada sang penjaga.

Chanyeol berlari. Namun dari atas gedung terdapat penjaga. Ia segera menembaki Chanyeol. Tapi, sang mantan kolonel segera menembak balik dengan membabi buta—hingga sang penjaga tertembak dan tubuhnya jatuh dari atas gedung.

Para penjaga lain mulai keluar dari dalam gedung—membalas tembakan. Tentu saja Chanyeol tak tinggal diam, ia segera menembak balik para penjaga dengan senjata yang ia genggam. Sesekali ia lari menghindar dari area gedung. Peluru mulai berhamburan di udara bebas. Berusaha menembus ke dalam daging nan empuk—menciptakan lautana darah yang tiada henti.

Setelah dirasa sudah jauh dari area gedung, Chanyeol segera menekan tombol merah pada remote yang dibawa. Lalu, meledaklah semua gedung yang sudah ia tanamkan bom tadi.

Yifan berjalan di lorong sembari mengusap pisau yang ia bawa. Telinganya mendengar suara ledakan yang hebat. Ia segera menengok ke luar jendela, lalu tersenyum.

"Selamat datang kembali, Chanyeol. Senang kau bisa menyelesaikannya."

.

Beberapa gedung meledak. Api membakar membara dengan hebatnya. Suara berisik membuat telinga seakan tuli. Para penjaga terlempar dengan tubuh terluka—ada yang mati karena terkena ledakan.

Chanyeol tetap berlari sembari membawa perkakas senjata dan pelontar roket pada tangannya. Bisep yang kokoh tengah berkeringat—begitu gagah dan terlihat seksi. Sang mantan kolonel menatap ke belakang sekilas, lalu kembali berlari.

Di dalam mansion, Yifan berusaha membuka pintu. Namun terasa aneh, kenopnya lepas. Perasaannya jadi tidak enak. Ia lantas mendobrak pintu kasar, " _Bangsat._ "

Ditatapnya dalam ruangan. Kosong. Tidak ada sesiapapun. Matanya menatap kayu yang berlubang. Jihoon telah kabur.

"Aku sudah membunuhnya!" Yifan segera mendekat pada kayu. Dilihatnya Jihoon yang berlari pada ruang bawah tanah.

Yifan begitu marah. Ia segera menendang kayu dengan amat kasar. Kayu itu rusak. Ia lantas kembali berlari menyusul Jihoon ke bawah tanah.

Chanyeol terus menembaki para penjaga. Ia berlari dengan cepat. Perasaannya sudah tidak enak sejak tadi. Ia berdoa dalam hati semoga saja si _banjingan_ Yifan dan Junmyeon belum membunuh putrinya.

Beberapa penjaga mengejar Chanyeol menggunakan mobil _jeep_. Mereka terus menembak tiada henti. Chanyeol melihat—lalu segera menembak mobil mereka dengan pelontar roket.

Mobil terbakar. Para penjaga terhunus terlempar jauh. Tubuh mereka terkena api yang membakar.

Chanyeol menembakkan pelontar roket pada dinding besar. Hancur. Sekarang daratan telah berubah menjadi lautan api. Dinding besar telah runtuh, Chanyeol segera berlari.

.

Dari dalam kano bersayap, Baekhyun sedang berusaha menghubungi Sehun.

" _Commando_! Saya ulangi, _Commando_! Di sini Whiskey X-ray 448. Saya punya pesan darurat untuk Jenderal Oh Sehun. Saya ulang, Jenderal Oh Sehun."

Di dalam kantor polisi, Sehun tengah mencari kabar tentang Chanyeol.

"Jenderal Oh, kami mendapat pesan penting untuk Anda di teletip."

Lantas sang jenderal segera berlari ke luar.Ia sangat yakin jika itu adalah kabar dari Chanyeol.

.

Para penjaga terus mengejar Chanyeol. Mereka saling menembak. Chanyeol selamat—dengan rompi anti peluru yang ia pakai. Ditembaknya para penjaga yang berada di belakangnya. Ia menunduk di balik pohon. Semua tertembak.

Chanyeol berlari, berpindah tempat. Dilemparnya bom pada musuh. Semua terlempar. Chanyeol kembali menembak. Ia segera mengumpat di balik dinding. Dilemparnya lagi bom pada para penjaga _sialan._

Tapi, salah satu penjaga melempar bom. Tepat di sebelah Chanyeol.

Laki-laki jangkung itu melihat. Lalu ia berusaha menghindar dan berlari. Namun ia ikut terhempas akibat bom.

Tubuhnya terluka. Chanyeol merintih kesakitan. Ia memutuskan untuk menghindar sekarang. Matanya melihat sebuah ruangan kecil. Kakinya segera melangkah ke sana.

Di dalam, ia membuka rompi anti peluru. Memperlihatkan tubuh atletis yang terbalur keringat dan darah.

Perutnya mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat. Lukanya memanjang. Chanyeol semakin merintih. Ditahan perutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan darah lagi. Ia melihat suasana dalam ruangan. Terdapat banyak perkakas untuk berkebun. Ada gunting untuk memotong semak-semak, pacul, kapak, penggembur, dan lainnya.

Para penjaga segera mengelilingi satu ruangan. Lalu meminta salah satu dari mereka untuk membuka pintu.

Salah satu penjaga maju, membuka pintu. Dan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Kosong, tidak ada siapapun.

Tidak.

Chanyeol datang, lalu menusukkan gunting pemotong semak pada perut sang penjaga.

Darah kembali berceceran di lantai kayu. Para penjaga lain segera menyusul masuk. Chanyeol dengan sigap memegang salah satu tangan sang penjaga, dan memotong lengannya dengan kapak. Darah kembali merembes.

Pacul dilayangkan pada alat kelamin salah satu penjaga. Ditancapkan ke sana, dilihat bawahnya berdarah. Penjaga itu merintih kesakitan.

Chanyeol segera kabur. Ia keluar dengan bertelanjang dada. Otot perut, bisep, dan trisep terlihat begitu gagah nan seksi ketika terpancar sinar mentari. Terbalut keringat yang menetes, mengalir dengan indah pada kulit.

Peluru kembali ditembak, ia berjalan mengendap-endap. Prajurit segera membalas tembakan.

Chanyeol memanjat naik ke dalam gedung. Berusaha mencari sang anak.

.

Dalam lorong, Jihoon berlari ketakutan. Gelap. Di bawah tanah tidak tersedia lampu. Begitu panas. Namun gadis kecil itu tetap berlari.

Ia hanya ingin lolos dari Yifan.

"Gadis _berengsek_. Di mana kau!" Yifan mengeram kesal. Kakinya terus melangkah mencari Jihoon.

Jihoon menatap sekitar. Banyak gas dengan alat yang—ia sendiri tidak tahu apa itu sebenarnya. Ia takut, terlalu gelap dan dipenuhi dengan benda asing tak tak diketahui.

.

Chanyeol berlari ke dalam gedung, "Jihoon." ia memanggil nama sang putri.

Ada penjaga yang siap menembaknya, namun Chanyeol dengan sigap menembaknya lebih dulu. Ia kembali menembak beberapa percikan api. Peluru kembali terhunus ke dalam tubuh. Darah kembali muncrat bagaikan air mancur di depan mansion.

Di lorong sebelah, Junmyeon sudah siap dengan senjatanya. Ia bersumpah akan menanamkan seluruh peluru yang ia punya pada tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol keluar melalui jendela. Ia menatap ke bawah—ada dua orang penjaga. Segera ia lompat dari atas, lalu memukulkan kepala para penjaga pada batu tajam.

Pelipis Chanyeol terkena pecahan kaca, perlahan darah mulai terlihat.

Dari jendela lain, Junmyeon melihat Chanyeol. Dan mulai menembakinya dengan senjata. Sang mantan kolonel menunduk, bersembunyi. Lalu membalas tembakan.

Tidak mau kalah, Junmyeon berpindah tempat dan terus menembaki Chanyeol hingga membabi buta. Ia kembali berlari.

Chanyeol menembaki semua jendela—mengikuti ke mana larinya Junmyeon. Ia segera masuk ke dalam gedung, mendobrak pintunya, lalu berguling untuk bersembunyi.

Junmnyeon menembak. Chanyeol menghindar. Dengan ganas peluru dalam senjata Chanyeol keluar dengan begitu murka. Semua dihancurkan. Junmyeon berlari menaiki tangga—menuju arah balkon.

Chanyeol kembali menembak. Junmyeon membalas. Dikeluarkan semua peluru yang ada. Percikan api kembali terasa.

Satu peluru tepat mengenai sasaran—menghunus tepat pada dada Junmyeon. Berhasil. Chanyeol kembali menembak membabi buta. Dada Junmnyeon mengeluarkan banyak darah. Terdorong ke belakang. Tubuhnya jatuh dari atas balkon.

Chanyeol menatap dingin.

"Ayah!"

Suara itu. Suara buah hatinya. Suara Park Jihoon.

Berasal dari ruang bawah tanah. Chanyeol segera menyusul ke sana.

.

Di bawah tanah, Jihoon masih berlari menghindar. Tengok ke kanan dan kiri, berharap adanya sang ayah yang datang untuk menyelamati dirinya.

Di belakang, Yifan tetap mengejar dengan segenggam pisau lancip yang baru diasah. Tak dihiraukan suasana gelap. Yang pasti—hari ini juga ia harus segera membunuh anak Chanyeol.

Jihoon mengumpat di balik besi-besi besar. Jantungnya berdegup keras. Napasnya tidak beratur. Ia ingin selamat. Ia tidak mau mati muda.

"Jihoon!"

Sang gadis kecil tersentak. Suaranya terdengar tidak asing.

"Jihoon!"

Itu suara ayahnya, Park Chanyeol.

Segeralah Jihoon bangkit dari persembunyian. Wajahnya terlihat senang. Setetes air mati mengalir dari pelupuk mata.

"A—AYAH!"

Darah mulai mengalir deras.

.

 **TBC**

.

 _ **A/N:** hai semua. Masih adakah yang menunggu fanfik ini? /g. Huhu maafkan jika updatenya terlalu lama. Kemarin sibuk buat UN dan baru sempat buka laptop buat lanjut fiksi ini. Hoho Chanbaeknya disimpan dulu ya, buat nanti x"D sekarang adegan actionnya dulu /maafkan jika abal mwehehe._

 ** _Terima kasih sudah membaca:_** _rufexo, chanbaek1597, cbhsgariskeras, prktower, kepala jamur, Guest, Chanlove, LordLoey, kookiemeong, ererigado, merlin, Erumin Smith, rly, yayak._


End file.
